


An Unknown Error Has Occurred

by hogwartswitch



Series: An Unknown Error Has Occurred [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Businessmen, Custody Battle, E-mail, Epistolary, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Parentlock, Sexuality Crisis, Stay-at-Home Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartswitch/pseuds/hogwartswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stay-at-home dad Greg Lestrade e-mails his wife to bring home some milk. Thanks to a typo, CEO Mycroft Holmes receives the e-mail instead.</p><p>But, of course, it doesn't end there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [An Unknown Error Has Occurred (Russian Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295880) by [ThePeripheralLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeripheralLight/pseuds/ThePeripheralLight)



> This fic is officially my practice at writing epistolary fiction, which is, quite possibly, my favorite story-telling device, EVER. I've never done it, so this is the first experiment. (For science, Jawn!) It's also my first foray into Mystrade territory.
> 
> If you enjoy the work, please take time to leave a kudo or a comment -- feed your author, keep her happy, and the chapters will keep flowing ;D. See my profile for my other fics and other ways to get in contact with me.

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Milk Run

Hon,

Could you stop for milk on the way home? Just used up the last of it for the kids' dinner and there won't be any for tomorrow's breakfast.

G. xoxo

***

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Milk Run

PARDON ME???

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Milk Run

Sorry, mate! That was meant to go to my wife. You must work with the same company? Maria Holness? Know her?

Greg Lestrade

***

To: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Milk Run

Hon,

You won't believe what I just did. Accidentally mistyped your e-mail address and sent it to someone named M. Holmes? Em was trying to bang on the laptop, so I must've mixed up some letters.

Anyway, could you stop and pick up some milk on the way home?

G. xoxo

***

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Milk Run

WHAT?? THAT'S MY BOSS!! WHAT DID YOU SEND HIM??

***

To: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Milk Run

Just the request for milk! Don't worry, I'll fix it.

***

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: NO

GREG. DO NOT e-mail my boss anymore! You'll only make it worse!

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Sorry

My wife has pointed out to me that you are her boss. I just wanted to apologise for the earlier message -- your last names are similar and my daughter was acting up, so in all the commotion, I must have mistyped. Please don't allow my ineptness to reflect upon my wife.

Thanks,  
Greg Lestrade

***

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Sorry

You do realise I'm a busy man, don't you?

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Sorry

Right, I know. I just wanted to try to make amends for an embarrassing gaffe.

***

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Sorry

You don't take a hint, do you?

Fine, I'll play along. Since you were writing your wife to pick up milk and you've mentioned a daughter, I'm assuming you stay at home and take care of your child (children?) while your wife (who I've just now looked up in our database) works for me.

Tell me, Gregory Lestrade, what do you do when you're not mistakenly e-mailing someone about the milk?

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Assumptions

Very good, detective! You're right. I'm a stay-at-home dad. Wasn't always, but my wife wanted to have a go at a career and I didn't mind staying home with the kids. Plural. We have three - Emily is our youngest at 2, Charlie (Charlotte) is 3, and Byron is 7. They never fail to make my life interesting. Or, at the very least, loud.

***

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Assumptions

Fascinating.

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Taking the Hint

I'd point out that you did bring it up yourself. But all right, I'm taking the hint. Apologies again for the mistaken e-mail. Won't happen again.

***

To: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: People Skills

Exactly how do you put up with social interaction? People are so easily angered.

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Subject: Re: People Skills

Oh-oh, Mycroft. Are we interacting with people again? I thought you were too good for that? Didn't need a goldfish of your own?

P.S. Hamish would like to know when you're coming over for dinner again as he's quite keen at playing Risk with you again. He's certain he can beat you this time.

P.P.S. John said I should be nice and ask you what's wrong?

***

To: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Meeting

I realise this is arriving at the end of the day before the weekend, but I would like to set up a meeting with you first thing Monday morning. Could you please confirm with my assistant, Anthea, that you can be in my office by 8:30?

Mycroft Holmes  
CEO, Brightstreet Corporation

***

To: a.parker@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Monday Schedule Change

Anthea,

Before you leave this evening, would you please block out an hour from 8:30-9:30 am on Monday morning for a meeting with Maria Holness, from marketing?

Thank you,  
Mycroft Holmes  
CEO, Brightstreet Corporation


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg's wife gets called to the carpet. Mycroft Holmes juggles business and personal life. Greg continues to play doting husband and father.

From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
To: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Re: People Skills

Never mind. If you're just going to make snide remarks, as usual, I'm not interested in telling you my problems.

P.S. Tell Hamish I shall see him over the weekend and he'd better be prepared to hand over his allowance when I trounce him again.

***

From: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Sunday Dinner

Hi Mycroft,

It's John. Just confirming we'll see you Sunday? Maybe you can fill us in on what's going on? I know Sherlock was rude as ever in response to your e-mail, but he really does care. See you then?

J.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Maria

Heading to work early for the meeting. Please don't "help" anymore?

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Greg

Cross my heart. Good luck, and I love you! xoxo

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

Did you really have to take ALL of Hamish's allowance?

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

How else is the boy supposed to learn consequences?

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

You never change, do you?

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Please?

I shouldn't be e-mailing you because I promised my wife I wouldn't, but I just want one more chance to convince you not to hold my wife responsible for my silly mistake.

You see, right after our youngest was born, she became really depressed. I'm not just talking a little blue, but severely depressed. Nothing helped - not therapy, not drugs, nothing. I felt so helpless watching her that way.

Then she met up with some friends she used to work with and it lit a fire in her that I hadn't seen in a very long time. Once she had a goal, she became the person she used to be. The person I fell in love with. She's worked so hard to get where she is. I just don't want her to lose that because of something I did. So I'm asking you, whatever it is you're meeting with her about... please don't take this away from her? I know I'm a stranger and none of this probably matters to you, but... please? I'll lose your e-mail address forever if you'll indulge me this one time?

***

_Messages - Monday_

To: Greg  
From: Maria

You'll never believe what happened! I've been promoted - head of marketing!

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: ...

Thank you.

***

To: a.parker@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Re: Maria Holness

Anthea,

Would you please make sure that paperwork for Ms. Holness's promotion goes through today? I would like the pay rise to be reflected by her next paycheck.

Thank you,  
Mycroft Holmes  
CEO, Brightstreet Corporation

***

To: m.hunter@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: You

I've had excellent news today and I want to celebrate. When can I see you?

M. xoxo

***

To: chaplin_j@greenhillprimary.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Byron

Ms. Chaplin,

It's come to my attention that Byron has quite a few assignments he hasn't turned in. I was wondering if I could meet with you and discuss how we can fix the problem and bring his marks up?

Greg Lestrade

***

Messages - Monday

From: Greg  
To: Maria

Celebratory dinner tonight? I'll make that pasta dish you like and we can open a bottle of the good stuff?

***

_Messages - Monday_

From: Maria  
To: Greg

Wish I could, but utterly slammed with the new work! Will be late - don't wait up?

***

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: s.donovan@metpolice.co.uk  
Subject: Long Time, No See!

Hey, Greg!

It's been ages and we miss you! How's dad life? Things just haven't been the same without you. Any chance you've thought about coming back? I'd love to meet up some time and discuss a few cases with you. Drinks at the pub one of these nights?

***

To: s.donovan@metpolice.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Long Time, No See!

Sally! It's great to hear from you! Things are good here! The kids keep me on my toes and Maria just got a big promotion at work! I don't know if I can get away for drinks as Maria's schedule keeps her at work late most nights. But I'd love to catch up with you sometime!

***

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Curiosity killed the cat?

I'm curious. How does a man such as yourself, with a successful career as a police detective, come to be a stay-at-home father with a career-driven wife?

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Snooping

You've obviously been looking into my background. So, why don't you tell me?

More importantly, why should I tell you anything about myself, when I know nothing about you but your first initial and your last name.

And, of course, the fact that you promoted my wife today. (Thank you, again, by the way.)

***

To: m.holmes@brighstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: hamish@bakerstreet.co.uk

Uncle Mycroft,

Dad said I should ask you myself if you would mind if I visited your work? Only we're supposed to be doing a report about someone we know who we admire and I'd like to do my report on you and what you do for a living? Please say yes?

Hamish

***

_Messages - Monday_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

Did you put your son up to this? Flattery will get him nowhere.

***

_Messages - Monday_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

For reasons unbeknownst to me, Hamish adores you. This was all his idea.

***

To: a.parker@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: m.holmes@brighstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Files

Anthea,

Could you please forward me the complete personnel files for Maria Holness and Markus Hunter? Also, my nephew, Hamish, will be accompanying me to work this coming Friday for a school report he's writing. I'd like to discuss ideas of a few things we could do to make him feel welcome during his visit.

Thank you,  
Mycroft Holmes  
CEO, Brighstreet Corporation

***

To: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: m.hunter@brighstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: You. Me. My office.

I want to watch you take off every item of clothing in front of me, then spread you out on the top of my desk and make you cry out my name.

Can't wait to see you tonight.

xoxo

***

To: p.anderson@brighstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Tech Support

Mr. Anderson,

I'm interested in the company's policy about monitoring employee e-mail. Would you happen to have that information that you could forward me?

Thank you,  
Mycroft Holmes  
CEO, Brightstreet Corporation

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Greg

Missed you last night and you must've left early again this morning. Can we talk about Byron's schoolwork tonight?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft opens up to Greg, many tea and dinner plans are made, and an unexpected friendship emerges.

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Giving in

You're correct in assuming I looked into your background. I know that you were police detective for many years, that you retired to become a stay-at-home father (to three children, per your own information), while your wife began working for my company.

I know that you grew up in a working-class home with two parents, Gordon and Delia, and four siblings, three of whom are currently living, one who is not.

I also know that, had you stayed with the police force, you most likely would be enjoying quite a successful career.

What I don't know, is what might motivate a man to give all that up for his wife. Was it merely love and concern? I confess that those feelings are alien to me and I'm not sure I would be willing to sacrifice my hard work for another human being.

As for myself, I suppose it is only fair that I share a few details. My full name is Mycroft Holmes. Yes, it really is. Not Mike, not Mickey, but Mycroft. I am in my 40s and the youngest CEO Brightstreet Corporation has ever had. A fact that I am quite proud of, I might add.

I grew up in a fairly privileged environment, with two parents who are still currently living and together, though at times unhappily. I had two brothers, but now I only have one.

I would share what interests me outside of work, but I'm afraid that list is nonexistent. One does not get to be the youngest CEO of a major company without putting in long hours. However, if I find myself with idle time, I do enjoy reading or spending time at my club.

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: See?

Was that so hard? I'll write more later - I've got a meeting with Byron's school today to figure out why he's not handing in his homework assignments. You didn't mention a wife or children - I'm assuming they weren't part of your career path?

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: p.anderson@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Monitoring

Per your instructions this morning and after reviewing the policies of the company, I've begun monitoring all correspondence between Markus Hunter and Maria Holness. I will forward weekly reports to you.

Philip Anderson  
Manager, Tech Support  
Brightstreet Corporation

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Mark  
From: Maria

Christ, I'm sore today! Makes me think of you every time I move ;). xoxo

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Mark

There's more where that came from. Am I seeing you tonight? I'm aching for you.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Mark  
From: Maria

Have to put an appearance at home :(. Don't want Greg getting suspicious. Maybe tomorrow? It'll be excruciating without you. xoxo

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Mark

Tomorrow, then. Until then, I will imagine kissing you. <3

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

From: Maria  
To: Greg

Shall I bring takeaway for dinner?

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

From: Greg  
To: Maria

Sounds great. Been a long day. Byron in a sulk. See you soon!

***

To: chaplin_j@greenhillprimary.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com

Ms. Chaplin,

Thank you for seeing my wife and I this morning. I want to assure you that we do take Byron's schooling very seriously and will be working with him to make up the missing assignments. Once again, I want to thank you for giving him a chance to put things right.

Greg Lestrade

***

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: s.donovan@metpolice.co.uk  
Subject: Cold Case

Got a cold case I think you'd find fascinating. If you can't meet at the pub, how about I come to you?

S.

***

To: s.donovan@metpolice.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Cold Case

Would love to see you - adult conversation is hard to find around these parts. The girls take naps in the afternoon from noon to 2:00 pm - does that work for you? Any day is fine, as long as it's not today.

***

To: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Friends

I find myself in a correspondence with someone who appears to want to be a friend. How exactly does this friendship thing work? Do I really have to keep sharing personal information with him?

M.

P.S. Hamish's visit on Friday is arranged. I will send a car first thing to collect him. Have you arranged for him to have that day off of school?

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Mark  
From: Maria

God, my husband is dull. All he wants to talk about are the children. What are you wearing right now? Do you miss me?

***

_(Note left on pillow Wednesday morning.)_

M. -

Last night was lovely. I miss us like that. You seemed a little distant, but I hope that was just tiredness? Let's see if my parents will take the kids soon so we can have a night off, alone. Just the two of us. Hope you have a great day at work!

Love,  
G.

***

From: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
To: mhooper@hotmail.com  
Subject: Play Date

Molly,

Bea has been driving Sherlock and me up the wall asking for a playdate with Lily and Miles. Want to come over for lunch with them on one of my days off? We'd both love to catch up with you while the kids run around. Elliott is, of course, invited as well.

John

***

To: mhooper@hotmail.com  
From: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Play Date

Both kids say a resounding YES (and so does this tired mum)! How's Saturday looking for you? Elliott would love to come, too. He's been reading all sorts of true crime novels and is dying to pick Sherlock's brain about detective work. And tell Sherlock to stop groaning - I know he likes my husband, even if he pretends otherwise. Shall I bring anything to contribute to tea?

***

To: mhooper@hotmail.com  
From: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Saturday night's all right for play date!

Saturday's perfect! Want to bring some biscuits for the kiddos?

J.

P.S. I told Sherlock Elliott was coming and he groaned suitably. But you're right - he can't fool us.

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Subject: What happened to not being lonely?

What's brought on this sudden desire for friends? I thought that was something we Holmes men just "didn't do"? What will mummy and father say?

S.

P.S. Hamish keeps bragging to Bea about his visit and she's quite put out. Expect an invitation to one her tea parties VERY SOON. And not accepting isn't an option.

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

The beauty of a shared e-mail box is that I see all. STOP BEING HORRIBLE TO YOUR BROTHER. Also, don't think I didn't see the foot in the crisper. Get it out before the kids are home from school.

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

What if I told you it was for a science lesson for the children?

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

I'm not new here, I've learned to tell when you're lying. Put it somewhere else, please!

***

To: harrietwatson@glowmag.co.uk  
From: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Subject: Checking in

Hi sis,

Just wanted to check in and see how things were going? Still enjoying the new job? Heard from Claire at all? We'd love to see you for dinner sometime!

John

***

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: s.donovan@metpolice.co.uk  
Subject: Thursday?

I can take a long lunch on Thursday and be at your place by 12:30. That okay?

S.

***

To: s.donovan@metpolice.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Thursday

Perfect! See you then!

G.

***

To: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: m.hunter@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Last Night

I'm so hard for you right now. Last night was interminable and I'm green with jealousy that your husband kept you from me. Can I see you tonight?

***

To: m.hunter@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Working

Have a mountain of work to do tonight. But you could keep me company in my office? Thought of you last night every time I looked at Greg.

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Sorry

Mycroft, (Wow, is there a story behind that name??)

Didn't meant to ignore you for a whole day! Things got a little hairy with the kids yesterday. My son (who's 7, if you recall) has been neglecting his homework and skipping classes and I'd like to nip that in the bud promptly. It's so much easier when they're young and still taking naps and think you're the greatest thing since sliced bread. You still didn't write back and tell me if you have kids of your own?

It sounds as though you know everything about me, which must mean you're pretty good at snooping. I thought I was the detective around here?

You asked why I'd leave such a promising career and the truth is, yes, it was for love. But more than that, I was in danger of losing my wife. Our marriage suffered and she had an affair with one of my son's teachers. We ended up having to move to a different school after she came to her senses. And with her depression, I worried that I would lose her more permanently, if you take my meaning. No career was worth it to me to lose the mother of my children. Our lives aren't perfect - whose is? - but we're working on it and trying to rebuild. I won't say I don't miss police work, but I'm willing to make the sacrifice for my family.

I think that's probably enough to be getting on with and my daughters appear to be stirring from their naps. You said your parents are still alive, as is one of your brothers. Do you get along with them all?

Greg

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

What are the rules about keeping secrets from friends?

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

I'm curious as to where you got the idea that there's some rulebook to friendship?

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

What sort of secret?

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: a.parker@brighstreetcorp.co.uk

Sir,

I'm attaching this month's financial reports for each department. There are a few discrepancies that I've marked that you might want to take a look at.

Anthea Parker  
Executive Assistant to the CEO  
Brightstreet Corporation

***

_Excerpt from a private chat on IRC channel #secretlair_

**Byronical** : I can't skip classes anymore. My dad found out and he and mum had a meeting with my teacher. I'm SUPER grounded right now. :(

 **SuperHam** : That sucks! :( Did u tell your dad why you were skipping?

 **Byronical** : No! Have your dads found out?

 **SuperHam** : Nah, I've been handing in my homework so they won't.

 **Byronical** : Guess I should have done that. :(

 **SuperHam** : I can help you if you want?

 **Byronical** : Maybe if I ever get ungrounded.

 **SuperHam** : :( :( :(

 **Byronical** : See you at school tomorrow?

 **SuperHam** : I'll be there!

_Byronical has logged off #secretlair  
SuperHam has logged off #secretlair_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Lestrade continue getting to know each other. Consequences are dealt. A blast from the past shows up in John and Sherlock's inbox.

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Getting to know me

If you think my name is unusual, you should meet my brother, Sherlock. Our parents were creative with aspirations of grandeur, which is how we ended up with names like that. I feel as though it suits me, though.

No children, no wife.

My brother and I have had a contentious relationships growing up. I wouldn't call what we do "getting along", but I care about him very much. (Though I will deny that to anyone who would tell him.) My parents were extremely busy when we were children, so while I don't _not_ get along with them, I'm not sure you would call our relationship close.

Have you sorted your son's homework problem? My nephew, Hamish, is top of his class at school. He's growing up to be rather brilliant, like his fathers. Though, again, if you tell any of them I said that, I will have to put a stop to it.

I am rather curious... you wrote about all that you've sacrificed to make your marriage work and I wonder something: has your wife sacrificed anything to make _you_ happy?

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Mark

Heading up to your office. Want me to bring dinner?

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Mark  
From: Maria

No... just dessert ;). xoxo

***

_Note left pinned to Byron's door:_

Byron,

Hope you had a good day at school!

Your to do list for this afternoon:

\- Clean room (under the bed and the inside of the closet, too - I will check!)  
\- Gather trash from ALL trash cans.  
\- Clean Einstein's cage and make sure he has food.  
\- Clean Schrodinger's litter box and check his food, as well.  
\- Finish at least TWO homework assignments.

Once you do all that and have passed inspection, I will hand over the wi-fi password.

Love you to the moon and back,  
Dad.

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

If you knew a loved one of someone you'd just met was doing something they shouldn't, would you tell them?

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

Christ, could you be any more cryptic? Since when did I become the expert about these things?

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

Sorry, that was a bit harsher than I intended. Would you just tell me outright what's going on?

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Harry

Got ur e-mail, been too busy to write back. HAVE BIG NEWS! Grab a coffee with me next week?

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

I think Harry's gotten engaged. Again. (Groan.) Pick up some milk while you're out?

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

Ten quid on her calling it off in a week. And you know I never pick up the milk. (Just kidding, I will. Be home soon to help tuck the littles in.)

***

_Excerpt from a private chat on IRC channel #secretlair_

**SuperHam** : What took you so long?

**Byronical** : Dad gave me chores :(.

**SuperHam** : Did you get to work on the programming at all?

**Byronical** : No :(. Still grounded and dad's giving me chores every day as punishment.

**SuperHam** : LAME :(

**Byronical** : Did you write more of the script?

**SuperHam** : Yep. Putting it in DropBox now. Your dad doesn't know anything about this, right?

**Byronical** : Nope. You still asking your uncle to help?

**SuperHam** : Probably. Cross fingers that he won't tell my dads. :)

**Byronical** : Better go, I'll try to get some programming done tonight.

_Byronical has logged off #secretlair  
SuperHam has logged off #secretlair_

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Elliott  
From: Molly

Scheduled play-date with the Holmes-Watsons for Saturday. You're invited, but your wifey is telling you now: BEHAVE. That means no grilling Sherlock about his cases. Love you!

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Relationships

It's late and I've finally got the house to myself. Kids in bed - the silence is nice. Tomorrow I'm meeting up with an old co-worker to discuss a cold case that has her stumped. I'm far more excited about that than I should be.

You asked if my wife sacrificed anything for me. I have to admit that I'm not sure how to answer that question. At the time, I was just trying to do anything to hold us together. And marriage isn't about keeping score of who does what for the other. I did what needed to be done to keep our family together. I trust her to do the same.

No wife, no kids - have there ever been? Do you want there to be?

***

To: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: m.hunter@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Your neck

I just put you in a cab to go home and already miss you, so I'm leaving you a message for morning. I want to write about your neck - how supple and soft the skin is, how alluring the curve of it is. The way your chestnut hair curls around it so that I have to move it out of the way to put my lips to your pulse. You taste of the seaside, all salt and fresh air and fairy floss. I could exist on the taste of you.

Hurry back to me.

M. xoxo

***

_Scrawled on a post-it note._

To Do:  
\- Schedule passport application  
\- Transfer latest deposit to Swiss acct  
\- Pick up dry cleaning  
\- Plane tickets??

***

To: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
From: mary_m@yahoo.com  
Subject: Hamish

Hi, John,

I know this is out of the blue and probably not appreciated, but I would like to discuss the possibility of visiting Hamish sometime. Yes, I know I told you I wanted nothing to do with him when I signed over parental rights, but... things have changed. _I've_ changed. I'm seeing a wonderful man who knows about my past and I would eventually like him to meet my son. Could we schedule a phone call?

Hope you are well - give my love to Sherlock.

Mary

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

I know you saw that. I will handle it.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

"Her" son? HER son???

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

Handling it, Sherlock. Please don't do anything rash.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

Handling it better involve telling her to bloody well butt out.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

I don't care what you're doing right now, you're coming out with me for a drink and telling me your troubles. I need a distraction.

***

_Receipt from the Crown & Anchor pub_

1 pt black & tan £5  
1 pt black velvet £5  
2 pt smithwick £10  
1 grey goose £7  
1 pinot noir £14  
total: £41


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken conversations, drunken e-mails, and drunken arguments.

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

Thanks again for lunch & the tips on the cold case. I'm going to start making phone calls to the local cafes tomorrow to see if I can pick up a lead.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

No problem! It felt good to think about that sort of thing again. If you need any other help, let me know. Maybe I could act as an independent consultant of some sort?

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

That sounds fantastic! Let me make some inquiries and get back to you!

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Greg

Missing you. Hope you're getting a lot of work done? Need to talk to you about something when you get home. Had a nice chat with Sally today and she put a bug in my ear about possibly doing some work for her. xoxo

***  
_Thursday - Messages_

From: Sherlock  
To: Mycroft

I don't remember where I've parked my car.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

From: Mycroft  
To: Sherlock

You took a cab. You don't have a car.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

From: Sherlock  
To: Mycroft

Right, I forgot. Are you home yet?

***

_Thursday - Messages_

From: Mycroft  
To: Sherlock

Nearly there. Thanks again... for listening. I'll try to take your advice and keep my nose out of things.

***

 _Thursday - Messages_  
From: Sherlock  
To: Mycroft

No problem... what are brothers for?

***

 _Thursday - Messages_  
From: Mycroft  
To: Sherlock

Go home, Sherlock. You're drunk

***

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Thursday Night

I've been out having a drink with my brother and can safely say that I am comfortably numb.

I have never wanted a wife, no. Nor children. I am quite happy in my solitude - my life is full and satisfying. I have my work, my books... and should I crave time with family, my brother and his husband and their children live nearby. Being alone does not necessarily have to mean being lonely.

Though I suppose that's not exactly true. I won't claim that I never get lonely or wish for companionship. But at the rare times that I do, it is not a woman I am wishing for.

Tell me, Greg Lestrade, with the busy home life, are you happy?

***

To: mary_m@yahoo.com  
From: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Hamish

You may have forgotten, Mary, that you signed over all your parental rights to John and myself when you left. You may have forgotten that seven years have gone by and you've missed every single one of them. You've missed seven birthdays. You've missed countless school programmes, tears and kissing boo-boos better, bath times, bed times, and story times. You've missed them all. What gives you the right to think you can swoop in and be a part of MY son's life? What gives you any claim over John and any part of his life anymore? After what you put us through?

Sherlock

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

For Christ's sake, I told you I was handling it.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

Don't ignore me. I know you're in the bedroom, I can hear your text alert going off.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

SHERLOCK

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Byron

Mum gave me my mobile back tonight!

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Byron  
From: Hamish

Nice! Now we don't always have to talk in the chat room!

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Byron

Yep! Mum and Dad are having a big row right now, something about dad wanting to go back to work :(

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Byron  
From: Hamish

My dads are fighting, too, but I don't know what about. I'm keeping Bea busy so she doesn't start crying.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Byron

Good luck. Talk more tomorrow, ok? Have fun visiting your uncle!

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Byron  
From: Hamish

[thumbs up emoji]

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Greg

This is ridiculous, would you please come out of the bathroom?

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Greg

Can we talk rationally about this? It's not like I've asked to go back to work. It's just an occasional consultation.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Greg

You know I love our life, our children. But sometimes I just need a little... more.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Greg

I'm going to put the kids to bed, then. Please can we talk in the morning? 

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Mark  
From: Maria

I can't wait until we can escape all this and go live our lives together. I miss you, desperately.

***

To: m.holmes@brighstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Happy?

At this very moment? No. No, I am not happy.

But I'm too tired to write about it right now. Talk later, glad you apparently had a good evening with your brother. What's he do?

***

 _Thursday - Messages_  
To: Molly  
From: Elliott

Not even a few tiny questions? You know that stuff fascinates me! <3 Love you, Mols.

***

To: mary_m@yahoo.com  
From: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Subject: Previous message

As you've probably figured out, Sherlock and I share an e-mail inbox. It just makes things easier as he will catch what I miss and vice versa. I'm sorry he wrote those things. He was out with Mycroft having some drinks and I think he had one too many.

I'm not going to discuss this tonight as Sherlock and I have had a bit of a row and I want to clear the air with him, but I will be in touch soon. I'm curious, though - why now? Hamish is a well-adjusted, happy boy and I'm not sure this sort of upheaval will be good for him.

Will write more tomorrow,  
John.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

I'm sleeping on the sofa tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamish visits Mycroft's workplace. Sherlock & John hash things out. Maria continues to plot. Greg and Mycroft open up more to each other.

To: [All]  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Visiting

Good morning, everyone!

As I'm sure you're aware, my 7-year-old nephew is accompanying me to work today as part of a school project. I do hope you will all make an effort to make him feel welcome. Thus far, I have scheduled a tour of the building, including our server room, and a visit with each department to show him how the business works. Please do say hello to him if you see him.

Thank you,  
Mycroft Holmes  
CEO, Brighstreet Corporation

***

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: ???

I apologize for not sending a message last night. You sounded uncharacteristically down... are you all right?

My brother and his husband run a private investigating firm. They've participated in quite a few infamous cases, but these days they keep a lower profile. Their past work has left them comfortable enough to pick and choose cases and only focus on ones that won't endanger themselves or their children. They really have had a rough go behind them, but have managed to make it work in the end. I admit I sometimes envy them.

I do hope you're all right. I've got to keep this short - my nephew, Hamish, is visiting today.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Byron

Remember to ask your uncle about the thing!

***

To: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
From: mary_m@yahoo.com  
Subject: Why now?

I see that Sherlock hasn't changed much from the old days. Why now? I find myself regretting some of my rash actions of the past. I'm preparing to settle down with a family of my own and I would like to get to know my son. Whether I signed over my rights or not, he's still a part of me and I would like to meet him. But if we can't discuss this civilly, then you can contact my barrister, Richard Bancroft. I'll attach his contact details.

Mary

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

Right. You won't speak to me or acknowledge me. Will you please answer my messages?

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

I don't know how to apologise any more than I already have, but I am sorry. I said things I didn't mean and I shouldn't have made excuses to Mary for you. That was wrong and she's clearly trying to be manipulative. Again. Please forgive me, love?

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

I take it your getting up and going out to the garden means you don't forgive me?

***

To: mhooper@hotmail.com  
From: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Subject: Tomorrow

Just wanted to warn you, Mols, that things might be a bit tense tomorrow. Sherlock and I have had a bit of a falling out. We're working on it, but I completely understand if you'd rather not be around that.

J.

***

To: m.hunter@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Later

God, that kid the boss brought in is atrocious. Obviously thinks he's a know-it-all. Did you get the brochures? Want to meet somewhere later and look through them?

xoxo M.

***

To: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: m.hunter@brighstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Later

Truly atrocious. He's just left my office after he burst in and asked if he could have a go at my computer. Later is good. I want to look at something, but it's certainly not brochures ;)

xoxoxo(infinity) M.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Greg

I want us to clear the air this weekend, so I've asked my parents to take the children.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Maria

I have to work Saturday. Might have time on after, but I'm really not interested in discussing it further. You know my opinion, but if you insist on continuing with this plan, so be it. Just know that I am committed to my career here at Brightstreet and cannot possibly scale back on my time here.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Greg

I didn't ask you to scale back your time or change anything. We'll discuss it. Saturday, after work. Please set aside the time for me.

***

To: m.holmes@brighstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: All right

All right? I'm really not sure I am. But I'm a little bit better than I was last night. I don't think it's terribly appropriate to bring my marital issues into our conversations since my wife works for you. Suffice it to say, we had an argument. We're working it out. I hope.

Your brother's a detective, too? That's a fun coincidence! It sounds like he has a pretty happy life.

How'd the visit with your nephew go? My Byron seems to be back on track with his schoolwork, but he's been acting a bit cagey all week. I'd love to know what's going on in his brain. He's smart as a whip... not sure where he got it as he beats out both my wife and me at intelligence. I guess that's what you want, though... for your kids to do better than you do. Right?

So... not interested in women. Does that mean.... ? Of course, that's none of my business, is it? Sorry.

You don't have any hobbies or interests outside of work... what will you do when you decide to retire?

G.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

Still interested in helping out, but we'll have to work around my schedule at home. Maria's not terribly pleased with me taking time away from the kids.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

I'm not going to make any comments about that.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

I know, I know.

***

_A note left on the side table beside John's chair while he was snoozing._

You. Me. Bedroom.

(Follow the trail of clothes.)

***

To: sumner.ian@marksgordon.co.uk  
From: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Subject: Appointment

Ian,

Sherlock and I need to schedule an appointment to meet with you next week about a possible custody situation regarding my ex-wife and our son. Could you get back to me with availability?  
John Watson

***

To: [All]  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: My nephew

First of all, thank you for the patience extended to the disruption of your workday. I do appreciate the effort that was made.

Secondly, I'd like to apologise to the entire second floor. I'm not sure where my nephew got his hands on a lighter, but I don't think he knew he was triggering the sprinkler system with his little joke.

Thirdly, if there are any damages or losses from today's visit, please submit paper work to my assistant, Anthea Parker, and she will take care of reimbursement.

Fourthly, the fifth floor breakroom will be off limits for the foreseeable future until all damage can be repaired and a new microwave is purchased. I apologise for the inconvenience.

And finally, I assure everyone on the third floor that a new photocopier will be in place by Monday.

Mycroft Holmes  
CEO, Brightstreet Corporation

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Hamish

Thanks for the visit today, uncle Myc! And thanks for saying you'll help! :) Sorry if I broke too many things today.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Mycroft

It's Mycroft. And if your fathers find out, I know nothing.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Hamish

:) :) :) :) :)

***

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Good Evening

You're right, it probably is inappropriate for me to know about your fight with your wife. But a part of me wants to offer a sympathetic ear, should you need one? Though I suppose I am the last person to know how to deal with spousal arguments.

My brother _is_ happy, I believe. He and his husband have built quite a comfortable life together.

Yes, I'm afraid my disinterest in women _does_ mean that. Is that a problem?

The visit with Hamish was... exciting, to say the least. He's a whirlwind. Are your three anything like that? How do you manage to keep up with them? I'm simply exhausted tonight and long to sit in the silence of my house and sip a glass of wine.

I do hope your day improved.

***

_A note tucked under Sherlock's microsope._

You see? We just fit together. We keep each other pointed in the right direction. I'm sorry I forgot that for a moment. Thank you for letting me in to that brain of yours. Love you more than the stars in the sky.

J.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg & Mycroft open up, while Sherlock & John's lunch date with Molly & Elliott get's interrupted.

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

Afraid helping with cases is a no-go. Can't talk Maria around to it. We can still do the occasional chat about cold cases over lunch, though.

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

No offense , mate, but when exactly did you hand over your bollocks to your wife??

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

Not fair, Sally! You saw what we went through!

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

Yeah, I did. That was over a year ago. You ever stop to think that maybe that wife of yours is playing you for a fool?

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Keeping Up

No, not a problem at all. I was just curious. Same as your curiosity about my troubles at home, I suppose. I confess, I'm feeling down on myself today. The fight was about me - specifically, I told Maria that I was interested in going back to work, on a less-than-part-time basis. Actually, it would have involved working from home, so as not to disrupt my time with the kids. She didn't go for it, though, so it looks like I'm going to have to scrap those plans. My former partner isn't too pleased about that and she said some pretty harsh things to me in response.

You ever stop and think maybe you've made all the wrong choices in life?

Keeping up with kids - well, it's just something you do as a parent. You don't really have a choice and if you want your kids to grow up to be semi-decent adults, you keep tabs on them and don't just let them run wild. Parenting is harder than I'd ever believed possible... but also the best job in the world. But... you do reach a point where you want to remember who you used to be, y'know? Before the kids? It's hard to find that balance.

Byron sounds like he's a lot like your brother's son. He's got enough energy for at least three kids and he's smart, so that's an dangerous combo! I could tell you plenty of tales about the schemes he's hatched growing up. Hard to believe he's so young! I know he'll end up doing some pretty great things when he grows up; either that, or be a complete menace to England. The girls are equally as feisty, but younger, so they still (usually) do what I say. I'm a little apprehensive for the day when they decide Dad no longer has control.

So... you aren't interested in women. But have you ever had any sort of long-term relationship? Back in my young and care-free school days, I wondered if I might be... well, anyway. I suppose since I'm married to a woman, that clears that up, eh?

This might sound silly (and I have a feeling you're the type of man who doesn't put up with silly very well), but I feel better than I did when I first started this message. You're quite a good "listener"... and it's nice to have another grown-up to talk to.

Hope you have a good weekend,  
Greg

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Subject: Hamish

Mycroft,

Immense apologies for all the trouble Hamish caused yesterday. Sherlock's just filled me in on your phone call. Or at least he did after he stopped laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. I've spoken with both of them and Hamish is now grounded - no mobile, no computer, no going over to friends' houses - until I stop being angry whenever I look at him. I know he's a precocious child, but there's no excuse for that type of damage. If you'll e-mail an invoice, we'll be happy to cover the costs.

John

***

To: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Hamish

John,

While I do see the need for reprimands, I think that punishment is slightly harsh. Doesn't he need his computer for homework? The damages were, after all, only "things". I wouldn't usually admit this so freely, but I suppose I'm getting soft in my old age (and perhaps I've had a few glasses of wine to wind down after yesterday)... Hamish and Bea are terribly important to me and I would hate to jeopardize their apparent fondness for me.

On that note, Hamish mentioned a computer expo in London next month that he seemed rather keen to attend. I wonder, perhaps, if I might take him? He's quite a bright child and I think fostering that interest in computers is important - those skills will take him far. I dare say, his ambitious nature reminds me a great deal of myself at that age.

Don't worry about the costs - that's why we have insurance policies.

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

My son is nothing like you, TAKE THAT BACK.

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Hamish

I've just told Hamish that we will consider the computer expo (I agree, it would be a good experience for him). Sherlock and I are also discussing letting him have his laptop back, though only after he's done his chores. The mobile is still gone for at least the week.

Don't mind, Sherlock, you know how he is.

J.

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Molly

On our way! Just running a bit late!

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Greg

Where are you? You should be off work by now? I've just dropped the kids at my parents. Lunch somewhere?

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Greg

You're not answering your phone and I'm getting worried. Where are you??

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Greg

Right, you're not at work, either. Please text back as soon as you get this.

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Greg

I'm at home and starting to get annoyed, to be honest. CALL ME.

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Maria

Sorry, went out for a run after work & ran into an old friend. We've been having a few drinks and my phone must have been turned on silent.

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Greg

I wanted us to spend the weekend together. We need to talk. Could you please come home?

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Maria

I'm almost done here. We'll still have the whole evening to talk!

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Greg

I'm not having this conversation over text. Just come home.

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Markus  
From: Maria

Looks like dinner is off :(. Thanks for the lovely morning tryst, though! Just think... soon that will be every morning for us. xoxo

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Markus

I ought to go over and show your husband how I feel about him keeping you from me.

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Markus  
From: Maria

Stop, you know we have to do this right! We only have to be patient for a little while longer. <3

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Markus

Fine. But know I'll be pining all weekend. I suppose I'll have to spend it talking to my wife.

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Markus  
From: Maria

If that's meant to make me jealous, it's working! :P

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Markus

Good. :) Stay jealous... it turns me on. xoxo

***

To: a.parker@brighstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Reports

Anthea,

I've just been going over those financial reports you gave me and I see the discrepancies you mentioned. Please put aside some time on Monday so that we can speak about them and plan a course of action.

Mycroft Holmes  
CEO, Brightstreet Corporation

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Hamish

I've sneaked my mobile away from Dad when he wasn't looking. Thanks for talking him into letting me go to the computer expo!

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Mycroft

You can't see my face, Hamish, but if you could, it would be very disapproving.

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Hamish

You're funny, uncle Myc! I'm supposed to be having a play date with auntie Molly's kids, but all they want to do is play hide and seek. BORING.

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Mycroft

You are far more like your father than you have any right to be.

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Hamish

I don't know what that means, but whatever! :) I was wondering, what does atrocious mean?

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Mycroft

I know for a fact that I gave you a dictionary as part of your last birthday gift. Where did you hear that word?

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Hamish

It was one of the things I saw on that man's computer. The one with the bald head and silly mustache and beard? They said I was atrocious. Is that good?

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Mycroft

Who did he say that to?

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Hamish

Just to someone he was e-mailing. So is it good?

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Mycroft

And did you see anything else on his computer?

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Hamish

Got to go, my dads are yelling about something. Maybe they found out I took my mobile back.

***

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Opening Up

I've never been good at telling people about myself. There's a level of trust required that I never seem to reach. But there's something about you, Gregory Lestrade, that makes me willing to tell you my stories.

Years ago, there was a man. I met him through one of the usual ways... friend of a friend, thought I might be interested. I wasn't, but I had a drink anyway. He was fascinating... and also simply beautiful. I did what I never planned to do and fell in love. We had a good year together, despite our busy schedules. I was climbing the corporate ladder, he had a high-powered position in government. He also had a wife and four children - something I found out after falling in love with him for a year. It was shortly after our anniversary that he decided he wanted to run for a higher position in government and, in order to do that, had to become the perfect family man. Needless to say, I was devastated. Though I'd had the occasional dalliance, this was the first serious relationship I'd been in.

And that is why, Gregory, I prefer to be alone.

You asked if I ever think I've made the wrong choices in life. The answer is yes, all the time. I won't admit that to, well, anyone, but I look at my brother and his life and I wonder what would have happened if I'd fallen in love with someone more appropriate.

But the thing about that is, there's no way to ever know. So there's no use dwelling on the past or on your own regrets. There is only one way that we travel through life: forward.

I'm curious... why did you think you "might be" when you were younger? What changed your mind?

I don't know what your partner said to you, but I'm afraid I might agree. Isn't parenting supposed to be shared amongst _two_ parents?

Happy weekend, Gregory.

Mycroft

***

To: mhooper@hotmail.com  
From: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Subject: SO sorry

Molly,

I'm really sorry our lunch and playdate got cut off so abruptly. I had no idea that Mary was in the city, nor that she was planning to visit like that. I should have told you that she'd e-mailed me earlier in the week and was trying to cause trouble, but I honestly didn't think she was so serious about her intentions.

I hope Lily and Miles weren't upset for too long after you left. It took all night for us to calm down Hamish and Bea. Hamish has no interest in meeting his mother - he doesn't remember her and I could tell that Sherlock's and my reaction scared him. We've got a meeting with our barrister next week... hopefully we'll be able to cut this off before it even starts.

Let's schedule another get-together soon when things calm down, okay? I've got to go - Sherlock worked himself up into such a frenzy, he's got a migraine, so I've got to put the littles to bed and then tend to him.

J.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary makes her next move. Sherlock and Mycroft have some more brotherly bonding. John attempts to hold it all together. Mycroft tempts fate with his e-mails to Greg.

_Monday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Greg

I'm not dropping the subject, Maria. This rift between us, we need professional help. I've scheduled an appointment with a counselor later this week. I hope you'll come with me, but if not, I'm going alone. I'll arrange for someone to baby sit.

***

To: m.hunter@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Where were you?

Thought we had a lunch date? What's up, you haven't answered my texts all weekend?

xoxo M.

***

To: mary_m@yahoo.com  
CC: sumner.ian@marksgordon.co.uk; r.bancroft@hiveandmarkham.co.uk  
From: mrandmrwaterson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Subject: Saturday

Mary,

Your behavior on Saturday was completely inappropriate. By showing up to our flat unannounced, you caused much upheaval and upset not just Hamish, but also Bea and Molly's two children. This is absolutely unacceptable. If you insist on pursuing this ridiculous claim you think you have over Hamish, both Sherlock and I feel it best if we communicate through barristers. I've CC'ed both yours and ours in this message. Expect to be contacted by Ian Sumner to arrange mediation.

John & Sherlock Holmes-Watson

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Opening Up

You're right, parenting should be a partnership. As should marriage. I feel as though mine is crumbling and I'm not entirely sure why. I'm at my wit's end and I'm not sure how to deal with it. I've booked an appointment with a counselor this week and plan to attend whether my wife agrees to go with me or not. Our marriage has never been easy, but I can't help but think I should try for the kids. Isn't that what a good man would do?

Thank you for telling me about the man you loved. I know it must have been hard for you to open up so much, especially to a virtual stranger. Because you did, I'll open up to you about something I've never mentioned. It's the "might have been" from my school days. I was big into rugby and not too bad of a player, if you'll allow me to brag. I don't know if you played sports in school, but there's a bit of a testosterone-fueled competition amongst teammates at all times. It doesn't matter what sport it is, behind the scenes it's all snapping towels and slapping arse. I had a not-so-friendly rivalry with one of my teammates that kept escalating. I think if I'd let it, we would have ended up beating the shite out of each other. Instead? We ended up in the locker room alone and one thing led to another and... we were kissing.

The big scandal? I didn't hate it.

After that, he avoided me. Left me alone, I think, because I knew his secret. I think I heard he got married recently - to a man. I wouldn't say this to anyone else, but I spent a year or so after that nursing a pretty big crush on him. But it passed and I had a few flings with some girls and then I met Maria. Guess I was just young and experimenting, eh?

Ah, Mycroft. What is it about you that makes me lay down these secrets?

I hear the girls waking up from their nap.

Greg (You know you can call me Greg, right? You don't have to call me Gregory.)

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Mark  
From: Maria

Seriously, you're not going to answer any of my messages? Are you angry with me?

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

Ian's on Wednesday. You're going to be on your best behavior. Please note that is NOT a question.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

I'll just be myself, as always.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

I believe we've had that discussion many times. BEST. BEHAVIOR.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

Yes, Captain.

***

_Excerpt from a private chat on IRC channel #secretlair_

**Byronical** : What happened?

 **Byronical** : You never told me about Friday.  
  
**Byronical** : I see you logged in, why are you ignoring me?

 **Byronical** : Did something happen?

 **Byronical** : I'm your best mate, you know. You can tell me anything.

 **Byronical** : Want to skip PE and talk?

 **SuperHam** : ok

_Byronical has logged off #secretlair  
SuperHam has logged off #secretlair_

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

I need a reminder why I'm keeping mum about that secret.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

Are you still talking to him? I thought I told you not to play with that fire.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

You, of all people, should understand.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

In regards to any other person, perhaps. But you're my brother, the "ice man".

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

I'd like to think you know that there's more to me than just ice by now. After all we've endured together?

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

It still feels weird. But all right. A reminder? Here's the reminder: it's because he's a married man, a father of three, a complete stranger, and NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

What if he's not a happily married man?

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

I will say to you what you have said to me many times in the past: don't meddle.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

I might remind you that those words never worked on YOU, either.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

If you're just going to do what you want, why are you even asking me?

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

Still holding out hope that your voice of reason might penetrate. You say it "feels weird"? Imagine how I feel.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

Do we need to meet up at the Crown & Anchor again?

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

Can't, I'm afraid. Dealing with a delicate matter. Maybe by the weekend?

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: p.anderson@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Report

Mr. Holmes,

Attached are the weekly reports on Maria Holness and Markus Hunter. I've also started monitoring that matter we discussed earlier today and will include it in my report next week. If you have any questions, please let me know.

Philip Anderson  
Manager, Tech Support  
Brightstreet Corporation

 

***

To: sumner.ian@marksgordon.co.uk  
From: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Subject: Court Order

Can she do this? Can she actually file papers for visitation rights, seven years after she signed away parental rights? This is ridiculous, Ian! How do we put a stop to it? Our son is not interested in getting to know his mother and I am not going to put him through the agony of a custody trial. What do we do?

John Watson

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

I think we need to have a family meeting and fill Hamish in on what's going on. This isn't going to go away.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

I could make it go away.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

No joking, Sherlock. Not this time. Family meeting, tonight.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

Could use the Crown & Anchor sooner rather than later. Text as soon as you have a free evening.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Harry

Aren't you even going to ASK what my news is???

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Harry  
From: John

Kind of preoccupied with some personal stuff. But I'm assuming you and Claire are together and engaged again?

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Harry

If you're going to be like that, I'm not telling you :P

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Harry  
From: John

I'm in a bit of a mood, Harry and I don't have time for this. Just tell me.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Harry  
From: John

????????

***

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Gregory

You are Gregory. You are not Greg to me. Gregory is a fine name, from the Latin Gregorious, meaning watchful, alert. Rather appropriate for a former police detective, wouldn't you think? No, I won't call you Greg because to me, you are Gregory.

Good luck at the counseling session. I don't know that the state of one's marriage determines whether or not we are good people. I can tell you right now, Gregory: you are a good man, regardless of your wife.

What if I told you I think the fact that you ended up marrying a woman means nothing at all? With the flip of a coin, I think you could have very well ended up with a man.

Does that scare you?

Mycroft


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft worries he may have overstepped his bounds.

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Mark

That was entirely inappropriate.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Mark  
From: Maria

You wouldn't answer my messages!

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Mark

Regardless, if you ever show up at my front door again while my wife is home, I will disavow all knowledge of you. You're lucky she was having a lie-down when I answered.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Mark  
From: Maria

Why are you so worried? You're leaving her for me!

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Mark

Might I remind you we still have to put up a good show of things until the time is right?

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Mark  
From: Maria

Fine. I'll behave... for now. You owe me, though, tiger.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Mark

And you know I always pay my bills ;). xoxo

***

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: m.holmes@brighstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Apology

I'm afraid I might have overstepped my bounds with you in that last message and, if so, I apologise. Please forget it... I've become fond of our correspondence and don't want to stop.

Mycroft

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Byron  
From: Hamish

My dads are having a family meeting with all of us tonight :( that can't be good.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Byron

You got your mobile back! What do you think the meeting is about?

***

_Tuesday - Message_

To: Byron  
From: Hamish

Dunno. Maybe it's about what happened on Saturday.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Byron

:(

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Byron

My mum and dad won't stop screaming at each other whenever they're home.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Byron  
From: Hamish

That's rough, mate.

***

_Tuesday - Messags_

To: Hamish  
From: Byron

I just shut my door and work on the project. It's looking good!

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Byron  
From: Hamish

YES! :D

***

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: m.stewart@stewartcounseling.co.uk  
Subject: Confirmation

This is an automated message to confirm your appointment on [Thursday] for

Greg Lestrade and Maria Holness-Lestrade

Please arrive at your appointment 15 minutes early to fill out the appropriate paperwork.

Sincerely  
Moira Stewart  
Stewart Family Counseling

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Harry

Okay, I AM engaged again. Spoilsport. But it's good this time! We're even talking about adopting a baby! Would love to talk to you and Sherlock about the ins and outs of that sometime. (hint, hint)

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

See attached. Rolling my eyes.

[attached message: Tues/Harry]

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

Oh, you never know, might work out this time?

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

I hear you laughing so hard you're snorting clear from the other room.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

Sorry, you know I'm not a good actor. Needed the laugh, though, so thanks.

***

To: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Tea and Sympathy

I'm e-mailing because I know I'll find the latter from John and the former more likely from Sherlock. I think I've really cocked things up in regards to a personal matter and I find myself in the unique position of need a shoulder to cry on. Any chance the two of you would be up for a night out? Drinks, dinner, conversation? You pick the date.

Mycroft

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

What have the pod people done with your brother?

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

It's all to do with that man he's been e-mailing. I don't know what's gotten into him, but it's bizarre, to say the least.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

I'd say Mycroft has a little crush, from the sounds of things.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

No amount of bleach will erase that from my memory, John. Take it back.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

Oh, go on. Be a good brother and text him and see if he wants to meet up after we go to Ian's. Mrs. H. won't mind a few extra hours with the kiddos.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

How about tomorrow evening? Your choice for where we meet. I'm warning you, I'm bringing earplugs for when you get to the mushy parts.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

Mushy? What are we, Sherlock... five years old? Don't answer that. Kensington Wine Rooms - I'll book a reservation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More appointments, more discussions, and a LOT more drowning sorrows.

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Byron

How was family meeting?

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Byron  
From: Hamish

I'll tell you at lunch break.

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Byron

Computer lab? I've got something to show you.

***

To: sumner.ian@marksgordon.co.uk  
From: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Subject: Meeting

Ian,

Thanks for taking us through all the gritty details today. Will you confirm when you've got a mediation set up for us? I really would rather keep Hamish out of things for as long as possible, as I mentioned. We told him about his mother and what she's trying to do last night at a family meeting. He's understandably worried and scared; he doesn't have any interest in meeting his mother, given that he doesn't remember anything about her. I hope we'll be able to keep his feelings about the matter in mind throughout all of this. We'd like to get through this without traumatizing Hamish.

Thanks,  
John and Sherlock Holmes-Watson

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

Know you aren't my biggest fan right now, but I'm feeling out of sorts. Any chance you're willing to be a sympathetic ear? Maria's gone this evening... come over for dinner?

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

Sure, Greg. What are friends for? Be there 'round 6?.

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

Perfect.

***

To: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: m.hunter@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Question

What are you wearing, lover?

***

To: m.hunter@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Question

You know perfectly well what I'm wearing, since you saw me arrive this morning ;). Why don't you come on up and try taking some of it off?

***

To: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: m.hunter  
Subject: Re: Re: Question

On my way! :)

***

_[Receipt from the Kensington Wine Rooms]_

Sea Bream Carpaccio ₤6.80  
Ham & Spinach Croquetas ₤7.00  
Tempura Courgette Chips,  
Smoked Paprika Aioli ₤4.00  
Foie Gras, Chutney Toast ₤11.00  
Marcona Almonds ₤4.00  
Pinot Gris, King Valley ₤5.70  
Trousseau Gris ₤10.60  
Sancerre Rose, Loire ₤8.00  
Cour-Cheverny, Loire ₤8.00  
Arbois Chardonnay ₤7.00  
Arbois Trousseau ₤7.00  
Al Muvedre ₤4.80  
Auxey Duresses, Bottle ₤52.00  
Sancerre Chavignol, Bottle ₤44.00  
**Total:** ₤179.90  
_Card swiped: Visa, Mycroft Holmes_

***

To: a.parker@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Working From Home

Anthea,

I'm afraid I'm feeling under the weather this morning and shall be working from home for the day. Please forward any high priority items that need to be addressed.

Mycroft Holmes  
CEO, Brightstreet Corporation

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

I hate you.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

Not as much as I hate myself, I assure you.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

Don't text so loudly!!

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

You're going to take my advice, aren't you?

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

Forget Greg? Yes, I shall endeavor to leave it be.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

Good. I'm going back to bed.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

I know you sent Bea in to bounce me awake. That is CRUEL AND UNUSUAL, husband.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

My head is full of cotton balls and Bea wants breakfast. She insists you make the best pancakes because you shape them into molecules. Please, Sherlock... save me.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

Where's Hamish?

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

Off to school early, muttering about some project. You know how he is.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Maria

Can't make the appointment, hon. Slammed at work! Love you! xoxo

***

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: m.stewart@stewartcounseling.co.uk  
Subject: Follow-Up

Greg,

I think we had a very positive meeting this afternoon, though I am sorry that your wife couldn't make it. However, I feel that we made good progress one-on-one. I always send a follow-up with a reminder of the homework we discussed during our meeting. So before next week's appointment, I would like you to concentrate on:

\- Keep a daily journal of your mood. Record any major changes throughout the day and note any unusual events or conversations.  
\- Make a list of pros and cons of remaining in your marriage, should nothing change.  
\- Take 15 minutes each day and work on the meditation exercise I gave you.

I think that's enough to be getting on with for now. I do hope that Maria might join us at the next appointment.

Also, in regards to the other matter you spoke to me about, I do think that if you are committed to saving your marriage, you will proceed with your correspondence cautiously. The question I pose to you is this: do you _want_ your marriage to work, or are you genuinely interested in this other man? You must decide the answer to that question and then focus on your commitment to it.

Moira Stewart  
Stewart Family Counseling

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

Did Maria ever show?

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

Nope.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

I'm sorry, Greg. What are you going to do?

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

The counseling session was good, even without her. I'm going to concentrate on that right now. Think about what I actually want. But I'll probably have to have a face-to-face talk with her about what she wants, too.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

You're having a rough go, aren't you?

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

I'll weather the storm. I always do.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

What about that guy? You going to e-mail him again?

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

??? Ignoring me now?

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

I don't know, yet. I miss his e-mails, though.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

Just want you to be happy, mate.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

Thanks. I may need your sympathetic ear a lot in the coming months.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

I'm here whenever you need me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg makes some decisions about his life. Sherlock and Mycroft are off on a brotherly bonding trip, while John is left to juggle things at home.

[Scribbled on a slightly crinkled piece of paper with coffee rings at one corner.]

Pros

\- The kids need their mother.  
\- I am in love with her. (?????)  
\- Leaving her might bring on the depression again.  
\- If I leave, who gets custody??

Cons

\- She's never home.  
\- When she's home, she's never nice to any of us.  
\- Constant fighting when I'm around her.  
\- The kids are starting to notice and are upset.  
\- I don't recognize the woman I fell in love with.  
\- ~~Mycroft??~~

***

To: m.holness@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Counseling

I missed you at our appointment. I really feel like this is important, Maria. I've got another appointment next Thursday. If our marriage and our children are important to you, you'll come. So I'm asking you, point blank: do you want to save our marriage?

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Mark  
From: Maria

We need to talk about some things. Dinner tonight?

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Mark

Sounds serious.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Mark  
From: Maria

Greg has issued an ultimatum. I need to know where you're at with our plans before I know how to answer him.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Mark

Shit. Okay, let's meet up at Franco's and talk. xoxo

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Scared?

Truth? I'm terrified.

You might find this hard to believe, but I tend to play things safe, do what I'm expected to do. Dad was a cop, uncles were cops, so that was always my path. Go to school, play rugby, become a cop, get married, have kids, grow old. The usual path, you know? It was easy to choose and easy to follow.

Thing is, I'm starting to think I'm not cut out for the easy life.

I'm looking down the road less traveled, Mycroft Holmes, and I see you standing at the end. You make me want to step down that road. But I've got a family to think about, too.

So yes, I'm scared.

Where do we go from here?

Gregory

***

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: [AUTO-REPLY] OUT OF OFFICE

I'm out of the office until Monday. If this is an urgent message, please contact my assistant, Anthea Parker (a.parker@brightstreetcorp.co.uk). Otherwise, I will get to your e-mail as quickly as possible when I am back at work.

Mycroft Holmes  
CEO, Brightstreet Corporation

This message has been created automatically. You do not have to respond to this message.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

Are you sure you're okay with me being gone all weekend, with everything that's been going on?

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

I'll miss you terribly, but yes, I'll be fine and so will the littles. Your brother is obviously hurting and needs some support. Try to be nice to him this weekend?

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

The two of us, out in the country, surrounded by our parents? No, nothing could go wrong there.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

If you behave, I'll arrange some alone time for us next weekend! Molly said she'd be happy to babysit any time we needed the break. Be nice to your brother and your parents and I'll make sure there's a reward in it for you.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

What sort of reward?

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

I'll wear my uniform.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

Even the dog tags?

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

No, you'll be wearing those.

***

To: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
From: sumner.ian@marksgordon.co.uk  
CC: r.bancroft@hiveandmarkham.co.uk; mary_m@yahoo.com  
Subject: Mediation

As I know that both parties are interested in clearing this up quickly, I'm happy to report that mediation has been scheduled for noon on Wednesday of next week. I do hope we can expedite this and reach a civil conclusion as I know that my clients are concerned about the impact to their children's well-being. I'm attaching details about where the mediation will be taking place.

Sincerely,  
Ian Sumner  
Marks & Gordon, Family Law

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

Help, I think I've done something stupid. I've hired a baby sitter and need to drown my sorrows. Can we meet up at the pub?

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

Could use a few drinks myself. I can be there at 7!

***

To: mhooper@hotmail.com  
From: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Subject: Kiddos

Hi Mols,

Was wondering if I could take you up on that offer for you to take the littles next weekend? Friday-Sunday, preferably? We've got the mediation scheduled for Wednesday... as long as it goes well, I'd like to celebrate with a little alone time for the both of us. Let me know if that would work! (And Sherlock and I would be happy to take yours for a weekend sometime so you and Elliott can get some time alone.)

Thanks,  
J.

***

To: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
From: mhooper@hotmail.com  
Subject: Re: Kiddos

We'd be delighted to have them for the weekend! I'll cross my fingers that mediation goes well.

And it'll be awhile before Elliott and I have any alone time - looks like Lily and Miles will be having a little brother or sister in 9 months time!

M.

***

To: mhooper@hotmail.com  
From: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Re: Kiddos

CONGRATULATIONS, MOLLY AND ELLIOTT! Seriously, that's fantastic news! Thanks again, and we'll have dinner to celebrate SOON, just the four of us!

J.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Harry  
From: John

Sherlock's gone to visit his parents with his brother this weekend. Want to meet up for lunch tomorrow? Somewhere kid-friendly, as I'll need to bring Hamish and Bea with me.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Harry

Can't this weekend :(. Got invited to a party!!

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Harry  
From: John

A party? Hopefully not the kind you usually go to. Is Claire going with you?

***

To: John  
From: Harry

Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud now that you're a dull married :P. Claire's on a business trip and I'm boooored!

***

To: Harry  
From: John

CALL ME. Right now.

***

To: Harry  
From: John

I'm not going away, Harry. I won't stand by and watch you ruin your life one more time.

***

To: Harry  
From: John

Right. I'm driving out to your place. STAY PUT.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions come to a head and John Watson sends an ill-advised e-mail.

_[Voicemail left for Claire Kinney]_

John: Claire? It's John Watson, Harry's brother... ummm... look, I'm here with Harry and she's in a bad way right now and...

_[muffled voices and a loud crash interrupt.]_

John: I think you need to get home as soon as possible. Please call me as soon as you get this message?

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

Haven't heard from you, so I assume you aren't getting good reception at your parents. Miss you. Got a bit of a story to tell you when you get back. Hope you and Mycroft are having a good weekend! Please give your mum and dad a hug from me. (Yes, really.)

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

On a scale of one to nuclear, how bad's the headache this morning?

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

Hiroshima. What happened last night?

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

After the drinking? Mostly just a lot of talking and you blubbering in to your drink.

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

Oh, god....

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

Hope you didn't blank out ALL the advice I gave you.

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

No. I'm going to talk to Maria today.

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

You're doing the right thing, you know? Your kids deserve a father who's HAPPY.

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

I'll try to remember that. Got to go now... better to get this over with.

***

_Excerpt from a private chat on IRC channel #secretlair_

**Byronical** : Could I come over?

 **SuperHam** : My dad's gone right now. Not sure my baby sitter would let me have friends over. What's up?

 **Byronical** : Mum and dad fighting again.

 **SuperHam** : Not again! What this time?

 **Byronical** : Don't know. Mum's going on about her boss for some reason. And some e-mail dad sent to someone.

 **SuperHam** : You gonna be ok?

 **Byronical** : Yeah, I just don't like to hear them yell all the time.

 **SuperHam** : Want to do some editing together?

 **Byronical** : Sure, might take my mind off things. Google Hangout?

 **SuperHam** : Meet you there!

_Byronical has logged off #secretlair  
SuperHam has logged off #secretlair_

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Mark  
From: Maria

I need a place to stay. I'm leaving.

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Mark

What about the plan??

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Mark  
From: Maria

Fuck the plan! He's been carrying on some sort of weird e-mail relationship behind my back!

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Mark

I might point out that we've been carrying on behind HIS back?

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Mark  
From: Maria

Are you going to fucking help me, or not??

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Maria  
From: Mark

Okay, okay. I guess we just accelerate the plan. Meet me at our spot and we'll talk about what to do. Love you... xoxo

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

In the end, she made the decision for me. She's left. She found the e-mail I sent Mycroft.

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

Oh, Greg. You okay?

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

Strangely enough, yes.

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

So.. what now?

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

Well, won't really be able to do anything until Monday. I told the kids we were going out to the movies tomorrow. We'll eat candy 'til we're sick and see whatever cartoon's playing in the theater. I think they all deserve a little normal in their lives right now.

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

That sounds perfect. Text me later and let me know how it goes?

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

_[Thumbs-up emoji]_

***

To: m.holmes@brighstreetcorp.co.uk  
CC: a.parker@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: p.anderson@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Activity

Sir,

I've noticed some increased activity on the servers regarding what we talked about last week. I'm keeping tabs and documenting everything, but I think you should be prepared for action soon.

Philip Anderson  
Manager, Tech Support  
Brightstreet Corporation

***

To: p.anderson@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: [AUTO-REPLY] OUT OF OFFICE

I'm out of the office until Monday. If this is an urgent message, please contact my assistant, Anthea Parker (a.parker@brightstreetcorp.co.uk). Otherwise, I will get to your e-mail as quickly as possible when I am back at work.

Mycroft Holmes  
CEO, Brightstreet Corporation

This message has been created automatically. You do not have to respond to this message.

***

_Sunday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Claire

Got her settled in. Thanks for being there this weekend.

***

_Sunday - Messages_

To: Claire  
From: John

Well, she's still my sister, no matter what mistakes she's made. You two going to be okay?

***

_Sunday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Claire

Truth is, I love her. I hope we'll be okay. I'm willing to be there to help get her on the right path.

***

_Sunday - Messages_

To: Claire  
From: John

Let me know if there's anything we can do to help.

***

To: mary_m@yahoocom  
From: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Subject: Mediation

I know I'm not supposed to contact you outside of either of our barristers, but here's the thing. I'm just trying to live a happy life with my husband and our children. What will it take to make you leave us alone and forget about this stupid idea of yours? Because I'm willing to do almost anything. Please, Mary... won't you just drop it? You can't tell me you actually have any interest in Hamish outside of wanting to hurt Sherlock and me. How much will it take to make you go away?

J.

***

_Sunday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

Finally back to civilization. What the bloody hell has been happening while I've been gone??


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret is revealed.

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Early Morning

It's early enough that the sky outside hasn't even lightened and I'm in my office, having just returned from a weekend trip with my brother to visit our parents. No one has arrived for work yet, so I am surrounded in silence with just my cup of tea to keep me company.

As you can see, it makes me a bit contemplative. I'm sorry that I didn't get your e-mail until just now. I would have liked to carry that message with me this weekend as I considered what I want out of our communication.

I have spent most of my life erecting a wall around myself, a facade of calm disinterest. If you ask anyone who knows me - including my family - they will tell you that I simply don't care enough to let people in.

I can tell you, Gregory, that simply isn't true. I'm scared, too. But I think I would like it if we walked for awhile down this road, together.

I fear, however, that something I have to do today will get in the way of all that. I'm afraid I can't divulge any more of it until later, but... when you understand what I'm writing about, will you please think back to this message and remember me this way? Remember me as the man who would like to _try_ to let someone in.

Mycroft

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: a.parker@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Holness/Hunter

Sir,

Security reports that they've arrived. Everything's in place.

Anthea Parker  
Executive Assistant to the CEO  
Brighstreet Corporation

***

To: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
From: mary_m@yahoo.com  
Subject: Re: Mediation

Hello John,

It's nice to see that you're still the same, selfish man that I remember from long ago. Resorting to blackmail? I think the courts will be interested to hear about that. The thing is, John, all I want is to meet my son, spend time with him. I have regrets... I'd like to make amends for some of them. Are you so selfish as to deny me that?

Mary

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

Fix. This.

***

To: sumner.ian@marksgordon.co.uk  
From: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Subject: Mistake

Ian,

I'm afraid, in a moment of weakness, I've made a grave mistake. I'm attaching an e-mail exchange I had with Mary. Please tell me you can help me fix this? I'm so sorry.

John

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

Please come talk to me. I can't do this without you.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

I know this weekend was hard, with what went down with Harry, but why didn't you wait for me before making decisions like that?

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

Because it turns out I'm kind of terrible at life without you.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

There, was that so hard?

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

Are you going to come downstairs and let me make you forgiveness waffles?

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

On my way. And there's a certain matter of a uniform and some dog tags that we need to discuss....

***

To: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
From: sumner.ian@marksgordon.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Mistake

Well, I'm afraid this is a rather BIG mistake, John. Give me a day or so and I'll see if I can spin it our way by the mediation.

Sincerely  
Ian Sumner,  
Marks & Gordon, Family Law

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

Just got a tip about something happening that you might want to be privy to. Give me a call... this is too much to text.

***

To: [All]  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Monday Morning

Good afternoon, everyone,

I just wanted to briefly address the events of this morning so that the rumor mill doesn't start running uncontrollably.

\- For the past couple of weeks it was brought to my attention by the tech department that large sums of the company's money was being funneled outside the company to an offshore account. This had actually been happening for months before it was caught.

\- I authorized our tech department to monitor the two individuals who were responsible for the embezzling, Maria Holness and Markus Hunter.

\- During this monitoring, we discovered that Ms. Holness and Mr. Hunter were planning to make one last transfer and then leave the country today. At that point, I contacted the authorities and set up a plan to confront them.

I do apologize for the disruption in your work. I hope the above explains the commotion from this morning. Ms. Holness and Mr. Hunter are now in police custody and we are quite confident that the company will be able to recover all funds stolen.

As always, please direct any questions or concerns either to me or my assistant, Anthea Parker.

Mycroft Holmes  
CEO, Brightstreet Corporation

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Did you know?

Did you?

***

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Did You Know?

Yes.

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Did You Know?

About the affair, as well?

***

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Did You Know?

That, as well.

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Did You Know?

How long?

***

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Did You Know?

The day you mistakenly e-mailed me. I did some digging around afterwards and discovered correspondence. Later that day, my tech department alerted me to the embezzling.

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Did You Know?

So you're telling me that you've known for the two weeks we've been writing almost daily that my wife is a) a cheat and b) a thief?

You've "let me in", but you didn't think to tell me? To even give me a clue that something was going on?

Instead, you let me continue writing about how I wanted to make my marriage work, like some bumbling fool. You let our first face-to-face meeting happen while my WIFE was being dragged away in handcuffs.

I hope you enjoyed it, Mycroft Holmes, because it will be our last face-to-face meeting, as well.

Greg

***

To: greg_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Us

You're right, I did all of that. I didn't know how to tell you, when it seemed like you were doing so much to hold your marriage together. I just knew that I wanted to continue talking to you. I can't explain it and I know I didn't go about things the right way.

But are you really willing to throw away all of this? Aren't you curious to know what happens next?

Please, Gregory. Tell me you aren't curious to see where things go.

Mycroft

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: mailer-daemon@gmail.com  
Subject: Delivery Status Notification (Failure)

Delivery to the following recipient failed permanently:

greg_lestrade@gmail.com

Technical details of permanent failure:  
550-5.1.1 Google tried to deliver your message, but the email account you tried to reach does not exist. Please try  
550-5.1.1 double-checking the recipient's e-mail address for typos or  
550-5.1.1 unnecessary spaces. Learn more at  
550-5.1.1 http://support.google.com/mail/bin/answer.py?answer=6596 ee7si2052787qcb.31 - gsmtp

***

To: [All]  
From: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: New Address

Hi everyone,

Due to some unwanted messages, I've had to change my e-mail address. Please make a note of it in your address books.

Greg

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

Want to talk?

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

Greg? It's not healthy to keep it all inside.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

I'm coming over. You shouldn't be alone.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

Please don't. I'll text tomorrow. Right now... I just need some space.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

I'm going to agree because I respect you. But please know that I'm here for you, mate. Any time you need to talk. Remember: I'm a better listener than a glass of whiskey.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

I need your help. I've made a mess of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take heart, dear readers! This isn't the end... I promise I wouldn't leave it at that!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg both deal with the aftermath of their actions.

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

Where are you? Where are our children? And why is your brother sleeping on our sofa? Why isn't he at work? Exactly how much did you both drink last night?

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

So many questions! You were sleeping soundly, so Bea and I decided to walk Hamish to school. I thought the fresh air would clear my head because, to answer your last question, I drank FAR too much. Mycroft was in no fit state to go home last night, nor is he fit to go to work.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

What happened??

***

To: John  
From: Sherlock

Seems my brother still can't handle a broken heart.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

I don't remember the legal system this frustrating to navigate back in my police days.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

Anything I can do to help?

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

No, I think I've got it sorted. It just turns out that a divorce becomes more complicated when your wife is also in prison for stealing several million pounds with her lover.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

I'm not going to say sorry again because I know you don't want a pity party. Instead, how about we meet up for coffee this afternoon and I'll tell you my idea.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

I really shouldn't be away from the kids too long right now. They're all confused and upset. What's your idea?

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

Well, I figure you're going to eventually need to think about employment, right? So... I've talked to a few people who could make it easy to slip into your old job. What do you say?

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

Wow, that's incredible! I'm a bit overwhelmed by the offer, but you're right... I'll eventually need to get back to work. Let me have this week to be with the kids and then we can talk.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

You've got yourself a deal, partner!

***

To: a.parker@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: A Request

Anthea,

First off, I send my gratitude for you keeping things steady while I take a personal day. Please let me know if anything that needs my attention comes up. I've spoken with the board and they're quite satisfied with the way we're handling this situation, so I don't anticipate any problems arising.

Secondly, I need a bit of detective work done and I think that you and Mr. Anderson down in tech support might be able to find the information I need. I find myself in need of the current e-mail address of a Mr. Gregory Lestrade. He's recently changed it and I'd like to know what the new address is. If you could take care of finding that for me, I would be extremely grateful.

Mycroft Holmes  
CEO, Brightstreet Corporation

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Byron  
From: Hamish

How come you're not at school today?

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Byron

I don't really want t talk about it. Aren't you supposed to be in class?

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Byron  
From: Hamish

Skipped. Was worried about you.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Byron

Dad's keeping us home all week.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Byron  
From: Hamish

Tell me when you're ready?

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Byron

Yeah, I will. Go to class.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Byron  
From: Hamish

Okay, dad! :P

***

[Written on a crumpled piece of paper, found at the bottom of the trash bin.]

~~Gregory, I know you don't want to talk to me, but~~

~~Gregory, Please won't you give me a second chance?~~

~~Gregory, I behaved terribly, but I would like to make my amends~~

Gregory.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Claire  
From: John

How's Harry settling in to rehab?

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Claire

I'm not allowed to see or speak with her for the first month, but her doctors are reporting she's doing well and seems to be adjusting. I only pray that she's serious about getting clean this time around.

***

To: l.westlake@citlon.co.uk  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Fund Creation

Laurent,

I would like for you to cash in some of my assets and set up several funds to be put in trust. Three funds, to be exact, under the names Emily, Charlotte, and Byron Lestrade. Just take care of the details for me for now and I'll be in touch later about who to contact with all the relevant details.

Thank you,  
Mycroft Holmes

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

You seemed awfully chipper when you left this afternoon. Are you sure you're all right?

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

Perfectly fine. I'm determined to make amends for my mistakes and this afternoon I took measures to make that happen.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

Your good mood is terrifying, Mycroft. I thought you'd gotten your fill of meddling?

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

All will be revealed in good time, brother mine. All in good time.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

I think Mycroft has reached the denial stage of his grief.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock attend mediation with Mary. Mycroft goes back to work, while Greg contemplates the same.

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

Darling husband, in a few short hours, we have to go to this mediation. Let's both try to remain calm and focus on facts. I've already made a pretty big mistake, so we should endeavor to not make anything worse, yes?

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

Of course. But I'm not letting her take our son from us.

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

Okay, I'm going to accept that as good enough. We'll talk strategy on the ride over.

***

[ _Note left on Hamish's bathroom mirror._ ]

Hamish,

Today we meet with lawyers to talk about your mother and how she wants you to visit her sometimes. Please remember everything we talked about at the family meeting, especially about how much we both love you and want to make sure you're safe. Don't worry about this meeting, just concentrate on doing your best at school. Maybe when you get home, we can all go out for dinner?

Love love love LOVE you!  
Dad J & Dad S xoxoxoxo

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: a.parker@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: The information you requested

Good morning, sir,

I think you'll find that yesterday went smoothly. The tech department has been working with the police regarding Ms. Holness and Mr. Hunter and everything is looking quite promising.

As for the information you requested, that e-mail address is g_lestrade@gmail.com. Should I locate a phone number and address attached to that e-mail?

Anthea Parker  
Executive Assistant to the CEO  
Brightstreet Corporation

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: l.westlake@citlon.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Fund Creation

Mr. Holmes,

I've set up the funds that you requested and placed them in trust until the recipients reach age 25. Would you like me to forward this information to the recipients, or will you take care of that?

Laurent Westlake  
Fund Management  
City of London Investment Group PLC

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: David  
From: Mary

I don't think today will take long at all. Meet me for celebratory drinks afterwards? Love you! xoxo

***

To: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: t.sheffield@metpolice.co.uk  
Subject: Employment

Greg,

Sally indicated that you were quite receptive to our suggestion that you may want to come back to your old position. I don't want to put any pressure on you, as I know you're dealing with a difficult situation, but I'm attaching the paperwork we'll need to get the ball rolling. If you decide that's what you want to do, fill it out and send it back. I do hope you will take us up on the offer - we need good inspectors like you on the force.

Tony Sheffield  
Chief Superintendent, New Scotland Yard  
Metropolitan Police Service

***

To: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
From: chaplin_j@greenhillprimary.co.uk  
Subject: Hamish

Mr. & Mr. Holmes-Watson,

I just wanted to touch base and possibly schedule a time to speak with you about Hamish. He is a very bright boy, but he seems to be struggling lately to focus on his work. I'm curious to find out if, perhaps, there's stress at home that might be causing a distraction? Please contact me when it's convenient so that we can set up a time to talk about ways to get him back on track.

Janine Chaplin  
Greenhill Primary

***

To: m.stewart@stewartcounseling.co.uk  
From: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Canceling

Hi, Moira,

As you may have read in the paper, my wife was arrested on Monday for embezzling from her workplace. As you can imagine, this has dissolved any hopes of keeping our marriage together. I've already met with someone about divorce and am now just focusing on moving on. As such, I'd like to cancel my appointment as family counseling is no longer an issue. I'm grateful, however, for the advice you gave me as it definitely made me think about my situation with a clearer mind. And if this situation proves difficult for my children, I will certainly keep your services in mind.

Thank you,  
Greg Lestrade

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
[DRAFT - UNSENT] I miss you

Couldn't you have at least let me in on the secret?

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

Got the papers from Tony, filling them out this evening!

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

That's fantastic! It'll be so good to have you back on the job. How are you holding up?

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

Honestly? Better than expected. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. The kids are coping - they'd gotten used to their mom not being around for quite awhile, really.

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

And what about the other thing?

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

Not coping with that very well. I miss him.

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

You don't even know him!

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

It felt like I did. Don't worry, I'm trying to move on.

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

You know I'll support you, no matter what.

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

You're a good friend, Sal.

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

And don't you forget it!

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
[DRAFT - UNSENT] Maria

Did you only promote her because of me? Or was it to catch her? Why didn't you just TELL me? Was I that unimportant to you?

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

Where'd you run off to? We need to BE TOGETHER ON THIS. Don't do anything rash!

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

How can she get away with these lies???

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

She won't. You know she won't. Come back so we can go pick up Hamish from school and fill him in.

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

There is no way I'm telling OUR SON this.

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

So how're you going to explain the DNA test?

***

 _Wednesday - Messages_  
To: John  
From: Sherlock

What if she really manages to take him away from us?

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

Come back, so we can figure this out together.

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: David  
From: Mary

On my way. Went as expected.

***

To: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
From: sumner.ian@marksgordon.co.uk  
Subject: Mediation

John and Sherlock,

I'm sure you'll both agree that mediation could have gone better. On the bright side, John, your e-mail to Mary has essentially become a non-issue. The big issue at hand here are Ms. Morstan's claims that Hamish has no biological ties to either of you. It is imperative that you schedule a DNA test with your OWN doctor as soon as possible. That will leave no way for Mary to try to manipulate any results; if what you've told me about her is true, that is something we need to prevent. Please make that your highest priority. If you get in for the test by the end of this week, it's absolutely plausible that results could be available by sometime next week. Once we have those, we can talk about how to proceed. Please keep clear heads during this process and DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT try to contact Ms. Morstan directly.

Ian Sumner  
Marks & Gordon, Family Law

***

_Excerpt from a private chat on IRC channel #secretlair_

**Byronical** : Computer expo is next week. You think we're ready?

 **SuperHam** : You still able to go??

 **Byronical** : I'm going.

 **SuperHam** : Then we'll be ready by next week.

 **Byronical** : Good. Your uncle still taking us?

 **SuperHam** : I think so. I'll text him and make sure.

 **Byronical** : Okay, then all we need to do are final bug tests.

 **SuperHam** : Yep. You'll have to do those. Let me know if changes to script need to be made.

 **Byronical** : Sounds good. Talk later!

_Byronical has logged off #secretlair  
SuperHam has logged off #secretlair_

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Hamish

Hi Uncle Myc, are you still going to take my friend and me to the computer expo next week?

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Mycroft

I don't recall agreeing to take a friend.

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Hamish

He has to come! Please? We're a team!

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Mycroft

I suppose one more small child won't make a difference. Does this friend have parental permission?

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Hamish

Thank you, Uncle Myc! I'll ask him to get permission! :)

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Mycroft

I do believe this "favor" should earn me at least a month of you refraining from calling me "Myc"?

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Hamish

Lol!

***

To: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
[DRAFT - UNSENT] Hiding in plain sight

You couldn't come up with anything more creative than g_lestrade?

I miss talking to you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock springs into action with an unexpected sidekick. Meanwhile, Mycroft reaches out to Greg.

_Thursday - Messages ___

__To: Molly  
From: John_ _

__Won't be needing you to babysit this weekend, after all. Long story...fill you in later._ _

__***_ _

____

To: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk:  
From: dna.analysis@kcl.ac.uk  
Subject: Confirmation

Dear Mr. and Mr. Holmes-Watson,

This is to confirm your payment received for one Y-chromosome paternity test for subjects John H. Holmes-Watson and Hamish A. Holmes-Watson. We will be in touch when results are available. Please direct any questions you may have to me.

Cora Parsons, Director  
DNA Analysis at King's  
Franklin Wilkins Building

***

To: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
From: sherlock@gmail.com  
Subject: Undercover Work

Still interested in my cases? I might have need of you.

SH

P.S. Contact me only through this address, rather than the one I share with John.

***

To: chaplin_j@greenhillprimary.co.uk  
From: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Hamish

Ms. Chaplin,

We'd be happy to meet with you about Hamish. I'm afraid there has been rather a lot of upheaval at home for him lately, so I suspect that is the culprit. But we'd love to be on the same page and get suggestions from you about how to help Hamish do his best. Can we schedule something for next week?

John & Sherlock Holmes-Watson

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

I already have enough suggestions about how to help Hamish "do his best".

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

Violence solves nothing.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

Who are you, and what happened to my danger-addicted blogger?

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

He is now the tired father of two (sometimes three, don't try to deny it) who just wants some peace.

***

To: sherlock@gmail.com  
From: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
Subject: Re: Undercover Work

I'm in. Whatever it is.

Elliott

***

To: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
From: sherlock@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Undercover Work

Attached are profiles of two people I would like you to do surveillance for. I want to know where they go, what they do, and, if possible, what they talk about. Get as close as you can without giving yourself away. I'd do it myself, but they both know me. Do be discreet and report back your findings.

SH

P.S. Not a word of this to Molly OR John.

P.P.S. John and I will be out of town this weekend, but I will still check my e-mail, so please pass on any pertinent information as you receive it.

***

To: enquiries@thegallivant.co.uk  
From: sherlock@gmail.com  
Subject: Reservations

This is last minute, but I would like to enquire about booking a reservation for 4 (2 adults, 2 children) for Friday-Sunday at The Gallivant. We would be arriving late Friday afternoon. Please let me know if this would be possible. I'm willing to pay an added fee for a last minute booking, if necessary.

Sherlock Holmes-Watson

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Elliott  
From: Molly

Where've you gone off to? One minute you were in your workshop, the next minute you're nowhere to be found?

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Molly  
From: Elliott

Important project came up that requires research. Might be in and out a lot this weekend.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Elliott  
From: Molly

Okay, Mr. Mysterious... please check in occasionally? Love you xoxox

***

To: sherlock@gmail.com  
From: enquiries@thegallivant.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Reservations

Mr. Holmes-Watson,

Happily, we've just had a cancellation this morning on a room that should suit you and your family perfectly. I've booked the room in your name. To confirm the reservation, please call 01797 225 057 to give us your credit card information. We look forward to seeing you this weekend!

Marcella Rivera  
Bookings & Customer Relations  
The Gallivant

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

Going away for the weekend with John and the children. Will you be okay?

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

For heaven's sake, Sherlock, I'm not fine china.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

I am making the best effort to be a caring younger brother. Besides, you looked pretty destroyed earlier this week.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

I'll be FINE if it means we can go back to our old dynamic.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

Fine, fine. Don't say I didn't try! Just... get in touch if you need me.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

Why on earth would I need you?

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

No idea.

***

To: sherlock@gmail.com  
From: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
Subject: The Eagle Has Landed

They're having coffee. She ordered a non-fat decaf latte, he ordered a double espresso. She's wearing a blue sundress with ruffled sleeves. He's got a light suit on. Haven't gotten close enough to hear them talking, I'm just hiding behind a plant right now and trying to not to look conspicuous.

E.

***

To: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
From: sherlock@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: The Eagle Has Landed

When I said report back, I did actually mean with useful information, Elliott.

SH

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

Why is there a suitcase on our bed? What've you done now, Sherlock?

***

_Excerpt from a private chat on IRC channel #secretlair_

**SuperHam** : I know we were going to do final testing this weekend, but I guess I can't. My dads are taking my sister and me to the beach for the weekend!

**Byronical** : LUCKY! That's okay, I can do some of the testing. We'll fix your part when you get back.

**SuperHam** : Thanks!

**Byronical** : Have fun at the beach! My dad's in a terrible mood, so I'm going to spend the weekend staying out of his way.

**SuperHam** : Wish you could come with us. Maybe next time! My dads say this is family time for us after everything that's happened this week with my mother.

**Byronical** : Are you okay with all that?

**SuperHam** : I think so. My dads will make it better. They always do.

_Byronical has logged off #secretlair  
SuperHam has logged off #secretlair_

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

All paperwork cleared, you ready to come back to work by Monday? How about dinner tonight to celebrate - we can go somewhere kid-friendly!

***

To: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: mholmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Elephant in the Room

Gregory,

This is ridiculous. Changing your e-mail address is only avoiding the problem, not solving it. And I was quite easily able to track down your new address (which wasn't a very creative change, I must say), so can we please just _talk_? I'll admit I didn't handle things as I should have, perhaps, but you already know social interaction is not my forte. We were only getting to know each other... will you throw that all away over one mistake?

I've made reservations for two at one of my favorite restaurants, The Delaunay. I will be there, tomorrow night, at 7PM. Will you join me?

Mycroft

P.S. As part of my attempts to make amends, I've had my investment banker establish trust funds for your children. I'm attaching pertinent information for your files.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

Dinner tonight sounds great. How about that fish & chips place near my flat? See you there... 6PM?

***  
To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
[DRAFT - UNSENT] Re: Elephant in the Room

Think you can do that, eh? Just buy me off? I can take care of my children just fine without your interference, Mr. Holmes.

And I prefer GREG.

Stuff your reservations.

***

To: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
From: chaplin_j@greenhillprimary.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Re: Hamish

Mr. & Mr. Holmes-Watson,

I've penciled you both in for a meeting on Wednesday, after school lets out. Please let me know if that works for you!

Janine Chaplin  
Greenhill Primary

***

_Receipt from The Fish & Chip Shop, Islington_

Fish Fingers & Mushy Peas (3) £24  
Lancashire Hotpot £14  
Fish Pie £12.75  
Sticky Toffee Pudding (2) £11  
Total: £61.75

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

So. Make a decision yet?

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

No.

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

Well, you've got 12 hours. Better start thinking about what you want out of life, Greg.

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

Anyone ever tell you you're a terrible motivational speaker?

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

Good thing I'm a copper, then.

***

To: sherlock@gmail.com  
From: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
Subject: Lost them

Had them in my sights this morning and then some woman's chihuahua mistook my leg for a fire hydrant. Completely lost them now. But don't worry, I'll find them again!

E.

***

To: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
From: sherlock@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Lost them

Your reports are thrilling, Elliott. The life of a spy is, clearly, your intended career.

SH

***

_Saturday - Messages_

To: Molly  
From: Elliott

Spending the day on my new project, but I'll try to pop home later tonight to help tuck the kiddos in. Love you! xoxox

***

_Receipt from The Delaunay, Covent Garden_

Mixed Beetroot, Roast Hazelnut, & Goat's Curd Salad £9.25  
Roast Scallops & Prawns £27.50  
Pouilly-Fuisse Terroirs de Vergisson 2012 £14.75  
Petite Arvine Champorette 2013 £13.50  
Chateau Cissac 2010 £15.50  
Warre's 1983 Vintage £15.00  
Total: £95.50

***

To: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: mholmes@brighstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: 

I see that my mistakes are too great for you to forgive.

I won't pretend to understand, but I will respect your wishes. The trust funds, however, will remain. Your children deserve a bright future.

We could have had a bright future, Gregory.

M.

***

_Sunday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

I think I've really fucked things up now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John return from their weekend away, just in time to help Mycroft pick up the pieces.

To: sherlock@gmail.com  
From: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
Subject: Surveillance

They had sushi for dinner and went home to their flat. It's now going on 4 am and there's been no movement. Are you really getting any information out of this? They don't seem to be doing anything important?

E.

***

To: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
From: sherlock@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Surveillance

I realize it might seem pointless, but I need you there just in case they do something out of the norm. This is detective work, Elliott. The boring reality of it. Are you up to it, or are you going to give up on me?

SH

***

To: sherlock@gmail.com  
From: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Surveillance

No, not giving up, I swear! If this is what has to be done, this is what has to be done. I'll stay strong! I just need to remember to bring caffeine next time.

E.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Elliott  
From: Molly

Thought I heard you creeping around downstairs, but you're still gone?? Is everything okay?? I'm starting to worry.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Molly  
From: Elliott

Things are fine, promise. Just stopped by for a quick coffee top-up. I'll fill you in when I'm done with this project, promise.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Elliott  
From: Molly

Well, whatever this project is, you're postponing it tomorrow, long enough to come with me to my appointment for my ultrasound. Clear?

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Molly  
From: Elliott

Shit, I forgot! I'll make it work... promise. xoxoxo

***

_Scrawled on a note pad, left near Sherlock's violin._

No matter what this week brings, I want to thank you for giving me that magical weekend with you and the children. I love you, you ridiculous man. --J.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

Back home. How was your weekend?

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

Excruciating.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

Ah, that good, eh? Want to talk about it?

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

No.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

Right, so we'll expect you for dinner, then?

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

Fine.

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

Mycroft's down to one-word responses to everything, so I've bullied him into coming for dinner. Is that okay?

***

_Monday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

Of course it is. I'll sort something for the kids early and then we three can have a nice, long chat.

***

To: aparker@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Memo

Anthea,

Would you please circulate a memo asking employees to refrain from greeting each other so loudly in the hallways? There are some of us around here trying to work.

Mycroft Holmes  
CEO, Brightstreet Corporation

***

To: sherlock@gmail.com  
From: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
Subject: Lost

I'm afraid I've lost track of the targets. I might have accidentally fallen asleep while sitting outside their flat. Their vehicle is now gone and the flat is dark. I can wait around for them to come home and start trailing them again tomorrow? (I'm so sorry.)

E.

***

To: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
From: sherlock@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Lost

Go home, Elliott. I appreciate your efforts, but it's obvious we're not going to learn anything taking this tactic. I'll be in touch if I need you again.

SH

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

Your brother's sacked out on the sofa again. How late did you two stay up?

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

Late enough. Although no alcohol involved this time. He was too upset.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

Oh, dear. Did you solve any of his problems?

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

I'm afraid not. I don't think anything will solve this one. I've half a mind to contact this Lestrade person myself and give him a talking to.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

SHERLOCK. Your brother will kill you.

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

Yes, that makes it all the more tempting.

***

To: m.stewart@stewartcounseling.co.uk  
From: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Follow-Up

Moira,

Thanks again for fitting me in yesterday. I felt like I was in the middle of a crisis and I really did need the help. You've given me a lot of things to think about, particularly what I want from life. Yesterday you pointed out that I don't know how to be happy in a relationship because I've never been given an opportunity to try. All of my relationships have been about making the other person happy. You also asked if I thought I might be happy with Mycroft Holmes. I couldn't stop thinking about that last night and all this morning. I think the answer is yes. I really do think I could be happy with him. Or at least I'd like to try. I just don't know how to tell him, after I've treated him the way I did. Got any tips for not making a messy situation even messier?

No, I don't mean that. I know you're a therapist, not a matchmaker. This is just meant to be a thank you for doing your job so well. I'm going to consider your suggestion of counseling sessions for the children and myself. They seem to be coping okay, but I want to make sure they know none of this is their fault. Thank you, again.

Greg Lestrade

***

To: m.holmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: aparker@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Memo

Sir,

I've circulated the memo as you asked. I will do my best to keep disturbances down to a minimum.

I'm also attaching the rest of the contact information you requested for Gregory Lestrade (mobile number, address, etc.) Please let me know if I need to do anything else with this matter.

Anthea Parker  
Executive Assistant to the CEO  
Brightstreet Corporation

***

To: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: sherlock@gmail.com  
Subject: Stay Away

I don't know who you think you are, waltzing into my brother's life, turning it upside down, and then refusing to speak with him, but if you're going to continue playing those games, I'll kindly ask you to stay away from him. Or you will have to deal with me.

Sherlock Holmes

***

To: sherlock@gmail.com  
From: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Stay Away

You realize you've just sent a threatening message to a police detective, right? Does Mycroft know you're e-mailing me?

***

To: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: sherlock@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Stay Away

You could be the queen of England for all I bloody well care. All I care is that I don't have to convince my brother he's undeserving of love and happiness. I never had to deal with those sorts of emotions until you came around. And no, he doesn't know I'm e-mailing because if he did, he'd probably order my death and make it look like an accident.

***

To: sherlock@gmail.com  
From: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Stay Away

He's that upset?

***

To: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: sherlock@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Stay Away

Of course he's that upset. My brother may seem emotionally distant, but he's actually a very caring person. He took an interest in you and wanted to make sure you were well taken care of. It's not his fault your wife turned out to be a cheating criminal! But no, you took his efforts to be nice (however misguided they were - keep in mind my brother isn't well-versed at being anyone's friend), crumpled them up, and threw them at his feet. So if you're planning to do more of the same, piss off.

***

To: sherlock@gmail.com  
From: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Stay Away

What if I say I've been having second thoughts about your brother? About pushing him away, I mean?

***

To: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: sherlock@gmail.com  
Subject: WHAT

You've got to be fucking kidding me.

***

To: sherlock@gmail.com  
From: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
Subject: THE MOLE IS IN THE GARDEN 

Boss,

BIG NEWS. Spotted targets today. No, I wasn't following them. Molly had an ultrasound today and I went with her. Spotted our targets and they had a very interesting conversation with one of the nurses, then left in a huff. Information is too sensitive to write here. Will you call me?

E.

 

***

_Tuesday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

Call me. Immediately.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott cracks the case and Sherlock goes to bat on his brother's behalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm celebrating a HUGE milestone today, which is why you're all getting a new chapter so quickly after the last one. THREE HUNDRED SUBSCRIBERS! Woo-hoo! I know that's probably small potatoes to some, but for me it's an enormous amount of people who want to read my words. Thank you to everyone who are reading, commenting, kudoing, and recommending this fic to friends! I'm having so much fun with this storytelling device and these characters.
> 
> True confession time: today I actually wrote the final two chapters to this story, which will have a total of 20 chapters. I'm so excited to have you all read them that my update schedule might accelerate a little bit. While I want to keep up the steady pace... I'm not a very patient person! So expect update notices fairly frequently in your inboxes :). Thanks again for being such awesome readers! <3

To: sherlock@gmail.com  
From: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Not Kidding

No, I'm actually not kidding. It's complicated.

***

To: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
From: dna.analysis@kcl.ac.uk  
Subject: Results

Tested Man: John H. Holmes-Watson Lab No. 04-38882  
Mother: Mary Morstan Lab No. 04-40178  
Child: Hamish A. Holmes-Watson Lab No. 04-39812

Summary of Findings

John H. Holmes-Watson is not excluded as the biological father of Hamish A. Holmes-Watson.

Based on the genetic testing results below, the combined paternity index (genetic odds in favor of paternity) is 47,300,000. The probability of paternity (assuming 50% prior probability) is 99.9%, as compared to an unrelated, untested random man of the same race.

Please find attached the full test results, including genetic markers.

If there are any questions, feel free to get in touch with us.

Cora Parsons, Director  
DNA Analysis at King's  
Franklin Wilkins Building

***

From: sumner.ian@marksgordon.co.uk  
To: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
Subject: Custody Hearing Canceled

Greetings,

I've just finished meeting with Ms. Morstan's counsel, Robert Bancroft, as well as the judge assigned to the case to interview Mr. Elliott Carpenter about the incident he witnessed at the PRUH Oasis Birth Centre. In light of Ms. Morstan's unethical behavior, as well as the positive paternity test results received by John, I requested that the custody case be dismissed. The judge, happily, agreed. It's unusual for cases such as these to resolve so quickly and easily, but it's also unusual for the person petitioning for custody to try to blackmail a hospital into providing false paternity results. Luck (and Ms. Morstan's poor choices) fell on your side this time; be thankful and go celebrate with your children.

Should you need anything further, you know how to get in touch.

Ian Sumner  
Marks & Gordon, Family Law

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Mary  
From: David

Just got your voicemail. Heading home right now. Don't worry, pet. There's still plan B.

***

To: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
From: chaplin_j@greenhillprimary.co.uk  
Subject: Hamish

Thank you for meeting with me this afternoon about Hamish and his concentration at school. I appreciate your candor in filling me in on what's been going on at home. I agree that once things settle down, Hamish will surely get back on track. In the meantime, we'll try the tactics we discussed at our meeting.

Cheers,  
Janine Chaplin  
Greenhill Primary

***

_Excerpt from a private chat on IRC channel #secretlair_

**Byronical** : Why'd both your dads take you out of class early??

**SuperHam** : Great news! I don't have to go stay with my mother after all!

**Byronical** : WOW! How'd that happen?

**SuperHam** : Told you - my dads fixed it. Knew they would.

**Byronical** : AWESOME!!!

**SuperHam** : Yep!

**Byronical** : So are you ready for Friday?? Did you get the notes I sent about the last test?

**SuperHam** : Everything looks great... we're as ready for this computer expo as we'll ever be!

**Byronical** : Your uncle still taking us?

**SuperHam** : I think so. I'll text him, but he doesn't ever break a promise.

**Byronical** : Cool. See you tomorrow in school?

**SuperHam** : See you!

_Byronical has logged off #secretlair  
SuperHam has logged off #secretlair_

***

To: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
From: sherlock@gmail.com  
Subject: Thank You

Elliott,

You proved far more useful than I ever imagined you could be. Well done! I owe you a great deal of thanks for the information you stumbled upon, whether it was accidental or not. Rest assured, if you're interested, I will be glad to employ your help with my investigations in the future.

SH

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Elliott  
From: Molly

John's just filled me in on everything! You're a regular hero, my love! I can't believe you were out playing detective with Sherlock Holmes! I'd be angry with you, but I'm just so happy right now! xoxox

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Molly  
From: Elliott

You know I would never risk anything so dangerous that would take me away from my family. Sherlock needed help and I only did what you would do as well! xoxox

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Elliott  
From: Molly

When you're right, you're right. Let's celebrate and hire a babysitter this weekend. You, me... grown-up food and grown-up conversation?

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Molly  
From: Elliott

Be still, my heart! You've got yourself a date! xoxox

***

To: sherlock@gmail.com  
From: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
Subject: Re: Thank You

Happy to help, boss. And yes, I'm interested in future collaborations. Just let me know when you need me! As long as said collaborations do not involve life-threatening situations... I'm a family man, after all.

E.

***

To: ecarpenter@hotmail.com  
From: sherlock@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Thank You

Your lack of commitment disappoints me, but considering I do not want to face the wrath of your wife, I accept your terms. I'll be in touch.

SH

***

To: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: sherlock@gmail.com  
Subject: Complicated

Life is complicated, Gregory Lestrade.

But if you insist, I will indulge this question of yours. You seem to have trouble believing my brother cares for you. I can understand. Mycroft does try to present himself as cold and aloof. "Caring is not an advantage" is one of his oft-repeated words of wisdom.

He told me that many years ago when I was falling in love with my flatmate. Warned me many times, in fact, of how dangerous it was to gamble with my heart. I suppose I might have escaped a great deal of unpleasantness had I listened to him, but I also would have missed out on being the happiest I've ever been right now.

The thing is, for all my brother's warnings, I don't believe him. You see, after I'd finally admitted to myself that I was in love and after John admitted he was in love, I went to Mycroft to talk to him about proposing marriage. My brother listened to me go on and on about how brilliant and kind and perfect John is and how I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Afterwards, he stayed quiet for a very long time and I thought "Here we go again, caring is not an advantage." But then he looked at me with tears in his eyes and he told me: "Love like this doesn't come along very often. Sometimes not at all. Go, Sherlock. Go ask John to marry you and make sure he says yes, because the two of you are meant to be with each other. Don't let this moment slip between your fingers."

You see, my brother pretends to be unfeeling and cold, but in truth, he is not. While he doesn't care for very many people, those who earn his loyalty are cared for very deeply. I would never tell him I think this, but he is everything one would want in an older brother. He is an incredibly kind uncle to my children and he holds my husband in high esteem.

I've seen my brother in love before, a long time ago. It didn't end well and I wondered if he'd ever recover. For too long I worried I would lose him completely. So you'll understand my anxiety when he told me about you and the growing fondness he felt for you. I confess I cautioned him to be careful and not get involved. As usual, he didn't heed my warnings and he got involved. Then you decided your troubles were all his fault and you broke his heart. Forgive me if I don't think of you very kindly because of that. My brother is struggling. You say you're having second thoughts, but I implore you: if you aren't 100% sure that you want to be an active part of my brother's life, just walk away.

But if you really mean it, then stop this ridiculous silent treatment and TELL him how you feel. My brother gives all of himself to those he loves. It's high time someone loved him back.

SH

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: John

Put that infernal laptop away and come celebrate with your husband and children. We've made s'mores and we're going to watch Big Hero 6.

***

_Wednesday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Sherlock

Be right there... just finishing up an e-mail.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft finds out something surprising and Greg decides to start over.

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

You look like someone murdered your best friend. What's up?

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

Same problem as always. Talk at lunch?

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Greg  
From: Sally

I'm always here to listen, but my advice is going to be the same as always.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Sally  
From: Greg

Yeah. Seems to be everyone's advice. See you at lunch.

***

To: sherlock@gmail.com  
From: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Complicated

I'm new to this, you see. I'm not used to having people around who want to look after ME. Not used to having people do things for me... for my best interests. I didn't see it as helping, I saw it as meddling. But I think I'm starting to see it with new eyes. Thanks, Sherlock. You've given me something to think about. You know, your brother told me you were a pretty decent guy. Turns out he's right.

Greg

***

To: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: sherlock@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Complicated

If you're going to muck about with the Holmes brothers, you're going to have to learn not to spread that sort of information around.

SH

***

To: sherlock@gmail.com  
From: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Complicated

Right, sorry! You're a right wanker and a tosser, to boot. Is that better?

***

To: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: sherlock@gmail.com  
Subject: Better

Good, you're proving you can learn. Now go fix things with my brother.

SH

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Hamish

Uncle Myc! You're still taking my friend and me to the computer expo tomorrow, right?

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Mycroft

Unless the sky should fall, yes. Who is this friend I'm taking along, anyway?

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Hamish

His name is Byron Lestrade and he's my BEST friend! See you tomorrow morning!

***

To: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: mholmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Thrown Together Again

I find myself keenly aware of the ever-shrinking world tonight, Gregory. I'm not even sure if I trust you're reading this message right now, or if you've chucked me into the trash without so much as a by-your-leave. I know you've made it clear you're not interested in communicating, but I feel this is a matter about which you'd want to be aware.

As you know, I'm quite close to my niece and nephew. Hamish, in particular, seems to think I'm an admirable man. It's quite possible he's the only person to hold that opinion. As such, I've been tasked with taking him to a computer expo tomorrow (remember how I mentioned he's highly intelligent?) and he's requested he be allowed to bring his best friend. Imagine my surprise when he tells me his best friend is a young man by the name of Byron Lestrade.

I'm writing because I feel you would want to know that your son will be spending an entire afternoon in my company. I hope you'll give your permission because, whatever you think of me, my nephew's happiness is my only concern at the moment. Do let me know if you're all right with this situation.

Mycroft Holmes

***

To: mholmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Starting Over?

I've started writing so many e-mails to you that I've lost count. Some angry ones, I won't lie. But I find I've now reached the stage of not knowing exactly what to say.

I've thought a lot about you, since we last met. You're thinner than I imagined. Aren't businessmen supposed to be fat and sedentary? And I didn't expect the red hair, either. I liked what I saw. Did I look as you expected?

I'm sorry, this isn't how I meant to write this e-mail. First off, let's get business out of the way: of course Byron can go. I feel a right idiot for never connecting the dots that my son's best friend, Hamish, was your nephew, Hamish. I guess sometimes we can't see the forest for the trees, eh? Byron's been over the moon about this computer expo for ages, so it'd be cruel of me to keep him from it.

But that's not the important part of this e-mail, Mycroft. Here's the thing... I'm having regrets. I regret the way I treated you, after Maria was arrested. I regret not listening to you. And most of all, I regret not meeting you at that restaurant and hearing you out. Can you ever forgive me?

I thought... perhaps, if you can't forgive... could you start over? From the beginning? A fresh sheet of paper, not filled with our story just yet? I want to get to know you; I want you to get to know me.

Hi, Mycroft Holmes.

My name is Gregory Lestrade.

Would you like to be my friend?

Gregory 

***

To: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: mholmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Starting Over?

Gregory,

The Mycroft Holmes of many years ago would tell you I don't go for "friends". That I am surrounded by goldfish and I am above all that.

That was such a long time ago. An entire niece and nephew ago. That was before my brother fell in love and showed me, through his actions, how important it is to keep hold of love once you find it. A lifetime ago.

My name is Mycroft Holmes. And I would very much like to be your friend.

I'm open to trying that dinner again... obviously, I'm busy with the computer expo for most of tomorrow. But are you free tomorrow evening? Eight o'clock? I'll make reservations.

Mycroft

***

To: mholmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Starting Over?

Dinner sounds perfect. I'd give you my address and phone number for contacting me, but given you tracked down my new e-mail address, I have a feeling you have both of those, as well. In which case, I'll be waiting for you to pick me up a little before eight?

Gregory

***

To: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: mholmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Starting Over

You deduce correctly. I'll collect you tomorrow evening. Oh, and to answer your earlier question - you looked every bit how I imagined you, only better.

Mycroft

***

_Excerpt from a private chat on IRC channel #secretlair_

**SuperHam** : I have a mate who's keen on joining us at the computer expo.

 **Byronical** : Oh yeah? Who?

 **SuperHam** : My mate, Miles. He's cool... knows his stuff about hardware. Could be useful for future plans.

 **Byronical** : I'm game. Tell him he can come along!

_Byronical has logged off #supersecretlair  
SuperHam has logged off #supersecretlair_


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excitement at the computer expo propels Mycroft and Greg together, at last.

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: John

Last minute change - Byron and Hamish are insisting Molly's son, Miles, go with them to the computer expo. Apparently they've decided they're the inseparable trio. Is that okay?

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Mycroft

Oh, why not? In for a penny, in for a pound.

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: John

Ta! I'll make sure and put your name in for uncle of the year award!

***

_Thursday - Messages_

To: John  
From: Mycroft

And tarnish my reputation? You'll do nothing of the sort.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

Five minutes away by car. Are Hamish and Byron ready to go?

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

They've been ready since the sun came up. I still can't believe I didn't know my son's best friend is Byron LESTRADE.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

The world grows ever smaller, brother mine.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Sherlock

Are you okay?

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Sherlock  
From: Mycroft

You know, I think I will be. Just pulling up to the curb now. Send the heathens down. Tell Bea not to be too sad - we'll have high tea with Her Majesty Poppington Sweet and the teddy bear brigade soon.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: David  
From: Mary

I've just seen Mycroft's car arrive. Are you in place?

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Mary  
From: David

Everything's golden, pet.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Mycroft

Where have you three run off to?

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Mycroft

Where are you?

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Mycroft

Answer your phone.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Hamish  
From: Mycroft

I'm going to the service desk. If you get any of these messages, MEET ME THERE. NOW.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Gregory  
From: Mycroft

The boys have gone missing. I need you.

***

_Friday - Messages_

To: Mycroft  
From: Greg

On my way.

***

**Whiz Kids Evade Kidnapping, Nab Top Prize at Computer Expo**  
**_Sebastian Powell, London Evening Standard_ **

**Friday** \- Excitement rocked the London Computer Expo as an attempted kidnapping was foiled by the intended victims. Hamish Holmes-Watson, Byron Lestrade, and Miles Hooper-Carpenter, age 7, were attending the expo with Hamish's uncle, renowned businessman Mycroft Holmes, when the attempt was made. Using self-defense techniques taught to them by their parents, the boys were able to evade capture and, instead, disabled the criminals just in time for the police to arrive. The perpetrators, Mary Morstan and her fiance, David Samuel, were taken into custody by London Metro police for questioning. As of publication, no charges have been filed.

In the meantime, these whiz kids have something else to celebrate: taking home the top computer programming prize for best new independent game. Byron and Hamish entered their game, Whodunnit?, into the contest as a surprise for their parents. Hamish reports that he wrote the script for the game and helped with graphic design, while Byron did all of the programming. "My dads are detectives." Hamish said. "And By's dad is a cop. We wanted to make a game about solving crimes and collecting evidence. But we didn't want to tell our parents until we won." 

And win, they did. Byron and Hamish split the £500,000 prize money between them, as well as the shared title of being the youngest contest winners in the history of the expo. Proof that the apple doesn't fall very far from the tree - Hamish's "detective dads" are none other than famed investigators Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, who are no strangers to the Standard's headlines, while Byron's father is distinguished Scotland Yard Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. We have a feeling these dads will have their hands full for many years! All of us at the Standard look forward to seeing what these two come up with in the future!

***

To: g_lestrade@gmail.com  
From: mholmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: Morning

Gregory, my Gregory,

I'm sitting up in bed, in the weak light of early morning, watching the way the sunbeams coming through the window play off your skin and hair. I never knew there were so many shades of silver and grey, but now I do, I want to learn them all. I want to name them as I trail my lips over your shoulder blades and press my nose into your collarbone to inhale your smell. I want to go to sleep every night with you beside me until I've memorized every inch of your body and mapped it with my hands. I want you etched into my mind so vividly that I can conjure up the taste of you, the smell of you, even when you're not here.

Maybe it's the adrenaline talking. Yesterday was... heartwrenching. Devastating. And then so wonderful. When I thought I'd lost the boys... our boys... I wanted to die on the spot. I couldn't think what to do. I've always been good in emergencies, but this turned my legs to jelly. In that horrifying, frozen moment of fear, all I could think of was you: your face, your name on my lips. I needed you there, needed your strength. In truth, I was also terrified of seeing you. Terrified of telling you I'd lost your son. What if the outcome hadn't been what it was? What if our second chances were dashed because of such a great trauma? I wouldn't have been able to pick up the pieces of myself if that had happened.

But it didn't. Our boys are safe in their own beds. Safe for always, if I have anything to say about it. And last night... I was so giddy with relief that it felt like I had champagne bubbles running through my veins instead of blood. Dinner, proper dinner with you. Sitting across from you, looking into your eyes, and listening to you. You listening to me. I want a thousand of those dinners, Gregory. I want dinners and breakfasts and everything in between. I want infinite moments with you, Gregory Lestrade. Infinite moments with you and your children as we make a life for each other.

I'm willing to wait. I'm willing to take as long as we need to take. But I hope, when I kiss you awake in a few minutes, that you will tell me that you want those moments, too.

Yours (always),  
Mycroft

PS Thank you for telling me what Sherlock wrote about me. I won't breathe a word to him that I know... but I will make sure I show my gratitude for his loyalty somehow.

** Three Years Later **

[ _Text of image reads:_ Together with their families  & friends, Mycroft Holmes and Gregory Lestrade request the pleasure of your company at the celebration of their marriage, Saturday, the sixteenth of June, two o'clock in the afternoon, The Rosewood, 252 High Holborn, London. Reception to follow. RSVP to: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk.]

***

To: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
From: harrietkinney@glowmag.co.uk  
Subject: RSVP

Count the three of us in, Johnny! Joanna said her first word yesterday: "MINE". Are you surprised? And Sherlock, don't even THINK about teaching her "BORED" while we're at the wedding! See you all soon!

Harry

PS Claire and I are having dinner to celebrate three years sober. You'll join us, won't you? I want to celebrate with the whole family.

***

To: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
From: aparker@brighstreetcorp.co.uk  
Subject: RSVP

RSVPing for myself and Mr. Anderson.

Anthea Parker  
Executive Assistant to the CEO  
Brightstreet Corporation

***

To: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
From: mhooper@hotmail.com  
Subject: RSVPing!

The Hooper-Carpenter clan will be there with bells on! And don't worry -- I'm pretty sure the twins won't make their debut until AFTER the wedding. By the way... JOHN... can we both agree to squelch the shop talk between our boys -- I'll help keep an eye on Sherlock if you help me cover Elliott ;).

Molly

P.S. Orla's having a play date next weekend with Charlie and Em - would Bea want to come over and keep Lily occupied? I know I don't have to ask if By and Hamish want to come over and hang with Miles. The Three Musketeers are never very far apart, eh?

***

To: mrandmrwatson@bakerstreet.co.uk  
From: martha_h@yahoo.com  
Subject: Count Me In (RSVP)

Of course I'll be at the wedding, dears! I'm almost as happy as I was at YOUR wedding. Never thought I'd live to see the day both the Holmes boys finally found happiness. I wouldn't miss it for the world!

Love,  
Mrs. Hudson

***

To: mholmes@brightstreetcorp.co.uk  
From: gregory_lestrade@gmail.com  
Subject: Oh, Hello There

You're downstairs, getting the children bundled off to Sherlock and John's before we fly out tonight. I hopped online to confirm our check-in times at the hotel in Santorini and thought... yes, one last e-mail from Gregory Lestrade. Because tomorrow I won't be Gregory Lestrade anymore, will I? Time to change the e-mail account to Gregory Holmes. I'll be Gregory Holmes for the rest of my days by the time you've opened this message. So think of this as a little hello from the past. 

Isn't it grand?

Our wedding was more perfect than I could even imagine. You up there, looking nervous in your impeccable suit (please note: I would like to peel that suit off of you one piece at a time in our near future). Sherlock and John to either side of you, beaming. All the people important to us watching our momentous day: our friends, our family, and our children. Could you tell how proud I am to be your husband? Because I am. I am so proud and so lucky and so damn grateful. I can't even begin to thank you for never giving up on me, no matter what. And now... I can close my eyes and relive our beautiful day any time I wish. But it's only the beginning, Mycroft Holmes. Only the beginning of all those moments we both want. Time to take my hand and continue down the road, together, always.

I love you (to the moon and back),  
Your Husband, Gregory

***

_Excerpt from a private chat on IRC channel #supersecretlair_

**Byronical** : I've figured it all out and if we pool all our allowances, we'd have just enough to buy the supplies we need.

 **SuperHam** : I looked up some schematics on the internet last night. Let's do this thing!

 **MilesAway** : Yeah, but guys... why exactly do we need to build a robot?

 **Byronical** : Why NOT?

 **SuperHam** : Think of it, Miles... no more chores if we each had a robot! Maybe even no more schoolwork if By can hammer out the AI properly!

 **MilesAway** : Fair point. Count me in!

_Byronical has logged off #supersecretlair_  
_SuperHam has logged off #supersecretlair  
MilesAway has logged off #supersecretlair_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this story, it was on a whim. A "I wonder if I can do this?" sort of whim. If you ask my best friend and beta fish, MrsDeGoey, she will tell you that I posted the first chapter and immediately texted her "No one's going to read this dumb story. OH WELL."
> 
> I've never been more wrong. So many of you have left kind comments throughout my writing and it has made the experience all the more fun for it. So I offer up a sincere thank you to all of you who read, commented, and supported me in more ways than you know. This story grew from a random, silly idea into something that I'm incredibly proud of. I hope you all enjoy where I've taken these characters.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story and want to read about Mycroft and Gregory's honeymoon shenanigans, be sure to read the sequel ficlet I wrote, [Daring to Begin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029304).


End file.
